


Now that just won't fly

by Tonystarksbubblebutt



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bratting, Competition, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!pink steven, Dom!steven, Dom/sub, Double-Trouble Au, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Fondling, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Smutty, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity Kink, battle of the stevens, brat!spinel, pink steven's other name is 'Universe' for reasons, really more like dom/dom/sub, sub!spinel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarksbubblebutt/pseuds/Tonystarksbubblebutt
Summary: Steven and Spinel have been dating for three delightful months when he's suddenly attacked out of nowhere by rogue gems. During the battle, his gem gets knocked out and when Pink Steven reforms on the battlefield Spinel is there to save him, bringing with her a whirlwhind of a reckoning with her scythe.Completely enchanted by her display, Pink Steven or 'Universe' as they begin to call him, starts taking over Steven's body when he's asleep to wander around and...makeout with his girlfriend!Spinel finds herself caught between two warring parts of Steven's halves, jealously battling for the right to her attention and more importantly-- her kisses!May the best Steven win!
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 95
Kudos: 260





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an in progress story for what I'm callin my Double-Trouble AU I made up when i was super lit.
> 
> there's gona be art i'm gonna link for this fic HERE.
> 
> my tumblr is @all-hail-stevinel
> 
> more about the AU is gonna be linked HERE.
> 
> also its gonna gt way more nsfw in the followin chapters so please mind the tags and tell me if i miss any triggers, read safely folks
> 
> and if you have story ideas, prompts, questions or whateves, feel free to drop a comment here or at my tumblr, id love to here what you got to say fam

Steven grits his teeth with annoyance, his jaw clenching as he stares peevishly at his reflection sitting smugly across from him. Or glares down more like, Steven practically seething in place no matter how much Spinel tugs playfully at his arm and softly coos at him, trying to cajole him into dropping his intense stare off with the pink _ asshole _ staring back at him.

“C’mon Stevie,” Spinel tries again, giving him a small smile while pulling on his sleeve. “I’m sure he didn’t mean ta’ do it...” She trails off, giving his reflection a sideways glance and blushing bright magenta when his pink counterpart breaks their staredown to send her a coy wink, flipping his hands up into a heart shape. Steven snarls at the sight, pulling Spinel closer to himself and ignoring her embarrassed squeak when she tumbles into his lap and ends up tucked in close to his chest.

“Oh, he _ meant _ to!” he grumbles under his breath, the heat from his breath on her neck mixed with possessiveness in his tone sending shivers down her spine. She feels somewhat bad enjoying this, but ever since the battle on the beach with those rogue gems last week she’s been practically _ smothered _ with attention from Steven. And not just _ one _ Steven she thinks, peering out from the tangle of his arms she currently trapped in to look at his grinning pink reflection, but _ two _.

_ Two _ Steven’s were fighting for her attention and yeah, even though Steven hated it, Spinel was loving every fuckin' _ second_.

It had all started a week ago, or to be perfectly honest two weeks before that, when Steven had first expressed a bit of jealousy seeing Spinel talk to some other teen boys in Beach city. They had started dating not too long ago, about three months prior, and things were as amazing as they were new and fragile. Spinel had never been so happy and felt so loved, practically walking on cloud nine all day, everyday. She was starting to make more friends, with not only the crystal gems but others from Little Homeworld, making amends with those that she hurt while spending more time bonding with Steven and the other diamonds.

One of those friends she’d made was a part of a group of human boys she met outside of the movie theater when she was trying to buy tickets to see a show about some creature called a ‘dogcopter’. Spinel wanted to make Steven proud and make the purchase all on her own, desiring to plan a date to help him relax after so many days spent dealing with diamond duties and Little Homeworld’s new homeschool initiative.

Unfortunately, her plan went a bit awry when she couldn’t produce something called ‘money’ in exchange for the items. The teller gave her a sad look but was unable to budge without the required lil’ papers and feeling distraught and incompetent Spinel had sighed and nodded, ready to turn away and start her sad walk back to the beach house to sulk about her failed attempt to plan a date for her Steven. Steven who was so kind and thoughtful and _ good _ and here she was, unable to do even the _ smallest _ thing for him in return and-

Mid internal scolding a hand landed on her shoulder pad and she jumped, swinging around with her fists up only to come in contact with another human boy. He was a bit taller than Steven, with fluffy blonde hair instead of the normal black curls she was used to seeing, but he had just as nice of a smile as he waved at her and thumbed a finger over his shoulder at the teller.

“Hey, I saw you didn't have any money for those tickets. If you want, I could buy ‘em for you? Dogcopter Two is a really rad film and honestly everyone should get to see it.”

“R-really?” she asked, feeling so hopeful and overjoyed at the possibility. The boy grinned at her and nodded, motioning or her to come closer and meet his other friends who were loitering outside the theater. 

“Of course! It's no prob, I just got paid this week and the tickets are on matinee anyway,” he said, not that she understood what that meant. “You want two, right? For your boyfriend or something? Here, go hang out with my friends for a sec and I’ll go get ‘em for you.”

“Thank you so much!” she replied, smiling wobbly, feeling a little teary out just how _ nice _ the creatures on this planet could be. And to think she might have wiped them all out only a few months prior in her blind rage. She gave the taller boy a quick hug, the human letting out a little “oof” when she collided with his chest before laughing good naturedly and patting her back with one hand.

“Hey, no problem! Like I said, everyone deserves to see it. My names Josh by the way, and those are my friends, Kyle, Marcus, and Sammy. Let them keep you company for a bit while I go get you those tickets.” he sent her off in their direction and made his way to the teller, settling in the back of the small line that had formed during their conversation.

Taking his advice, she walked up to the other human boys who were just as, if not a little bit taller than Josh, and all equally excited to see her. They introduced themselves eagerly, taking an interest in her skin tone and gem with wide eyes and excited grins. Kyle had blonde hair much like Josh, but it was long and straight, tied up in a messy bun that fell around his face and went well with his cameo green attire. Marcus had brown hair with purple streaks that matched his skateboard and a small studded piercing in his nose that she couldn’t help but stare at. When he caught her looking he laughed and leaned down so she could inspect it further, explaining how he got it and what purpose the decoration served. 

Meanwhile Sammy was the largest of the bunch, his body ripped with corded muscle that she had seen on only a few humans on her time here on earth. Apparently he was training to be something called a “body builder” and laughed when she told him that she could design her body however she wanted because it was really all just a construction of light particles.

“That's crazy cool,” he praised her and she found herself blushing in response, a sight all the boys took in with interest. They started showering her with compliments, from her hair, to her clothes, her gem, and even her tear marks, interestedly noting every aspect about her with fascinated eyes. Turns out the boys were new residents in Beach City, having moved here with their families when they heard of the alien Gems who residing there. They all wanted to make new friends and establish relationships with them, finding Gems to be astonishing and interesting new people to befriend.

By the time Josh had returned from buying the tickets she was practically a puddle of goo from their constant praise, shyly kicking at the ground as her face burned bright red from all of their attention. The boys were getting a bit handsy too as they played with her hair and toyed with how stretchy her arms could become, making her blush even more than she thought was possible.

“C’mon guys,” Josh had laughed as he returned, slipping the tickets into Spinel’s hand and giving her a coy wink. “Leave the little lady alone, she's practically falling apart here.”

“Yeah,” she heard a familiar and agitated voice say, her head shooting up and whipping around to see a furious looking Steven standing but a mere few feet away, “you _ should _ leave her alone.”

The hybrid gave the boys surrounding her a fierce glare, coming up from behind her to wrap his arms possessively around her midsection, his chin settling into the curve of her neck and shoulder to send razor sharp dirty looks towards her newly made group of friends.

“Hey _ sweetheart_,” he whispered into her ear, loud enough for the other boys to hear and setting her face aflame again for a whole other reason. “Who are your new friends?”

Stuttering, she introduced Steven to them, flustered by his commanding tone. And despite his aura of open animosity the other boys took Steven’s attitude in stride, laughing goodnaturedly and shaking his hand even when he seemed ready to just toss Spinel over his shoulder and leave, unhappy with the way he had found them pawing over her like she belonged to them and not _ him._

When he found out that Josh had bought them tickets he begrudgingly gave the boy a reluctant thanks before taking his leave with Spinel in tow, gritting his teeth when he heard her calling out goodbyes to the boys over her shoulder and their eager replies back to hang out some other time.

Spinel thought Steven’s less than friendly attitude was a bit abnormal when watching him interact with the other boys, but before she could ask him about it she found herself pinned to the wall of an alley in between the back of theater and Fish Stew Pizza, Steven restraining her wrists above her head and leaning in to give her the kiss of her _ life._

His lips brushed against hers as he held her there, between the wall and his muscular body. Not innocently, like a tease, but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. His lips were warm and tasted of mint as he wrapped his hands around her waist while she moaned into his hold, loving the flavor. The kiss obliterated her every thought. A kiss like that, full of urgency and yearning was a promise of much more to come and the thought electrified her. Steven’s fingers at her wrists became even more firm, leaving bruises with his diamond strength, savoring the taste of her lips and the quickening of her breath that matched his own.

He slipped his leg between hers and she mewled into his mouth, whimpering when he finally pulled away for a breath of air. She opened her eyes that she hadn't even realized she closed to meet his and gasped at the swirls of emotion she saw there. Lust and desire battled animalistically in his gaze. However, before she could ask what had come over him, he yanked her back to him and covered her mouth again in a hungry kiss. 

Their lips crushed together and Spinel felt like she was walking on air. It was magic, the way his lips connected with hers over and over again, making her head go dizzy with want and need, loving the feeling of his body against hers, pinning her in place and under his control, but desperate for the chance to move her arms and wrap around him. Wanting to be as close as possible to Steven as he wrecked her to pieces with his mouth alone.

Eventually, Steven pulled away again, giving her another heated look as they panted harshly into each others mouths. Her face was bright red and he admired the color, squeezing her wrists one last time in his grip before slowly letting them slip down the wall, leaning down to give her a small peck that made her squeak.

_"My _ Spinel,” he growled into her ear and she nodded shyly at his back when he turned around, shivering with delight when he moved away after taking her hand to lead her out the alley and back towards the beach house.

It has been an interesting experience to say the least. Made even more interesting with the battle they had the following week. A bunch of rebel gems who hated Steven’s new order had attacked the earth out of nowhere, three Citrines and a Jade fusion subduing Spinel and the other crystal gems in a whirlwind of fighting and surprise attacks. Before Spinel had managed to escape their hold the Jade fusion had grabbed Steven up by his neck, cackling maniacally while monologuing her plan about who _ cares_, because mid monologue the fusion grabbed at Steven’s gem and ripped it out, tossing it on the ground by Spinel’s feet before flinging Steven into the rocky wall of the cliff.

She had screamed at the sight, her rage and fear exploding outward in a furious flurry of limbs that sent the Citrines holding her flying. Spinel pulled her rejuvenator from her gem with a snarl, ready to avenge her fallen love when suddenly, much to her and the Jade’s confusion, Steven’s gem rose into the air and began to reform.

And out popped Steven. _ Another _ Steven. A _ pink _ Steven.

Spinel barely had any time to process it before the Jade fusion let out a primal screech and pulled out a glowing green axe to attack the pink Steven with, letting out a fearsome yell as they flung the deadly blade his way. It would have made contact too, if Spinel hadn’t launched herself in front of him, her own scythe out quick as lighting to block the blow, snarling in the fusions face with a fierce protectiveness of this new and different version of Steven that was no less than the original.

“Now see, dats my fella ya' tryna hurt and I don't much appreciate it!” she glared, eyes spiralling out as she heaved her rejuvenator back and faster than the fusion could counter, sliced them in half, poofing the miserable gems in a puff of green smoke.

The gems fell to the grass and even though she wanted to shatter them right then and there for hurting her Steven, she huffed and bubbled the bastards instead, noting Garnet had already subdued the Citrines in the distance before turning to given the pink Steven standing stiffly behind her a curious once over.

He looked just like Steven, a perfect carbon copy glowing a familiar pink hue she couldn't help but admire. He held himself stiffly though, unmoving in a way Steven usually isn't and his face lacked all the emotion she was used to seeing. All except for his eyes, which even while an unfamiliar pink sparkled with stars in her direction before slowly morphing into hearts.

"Uh, hello..._ Stevie_?" She addressed him, still confused on the logistics of there being _ another _ Steven inside Steven’s gem. Slowly, the pink copy blinked the hearts out of his eyes and gave her a grin, pulling his hand out of his pocket to give her a small wave. She waved back hesitantly, ignoring the fluttering of her gem that his playful grin sent her way. Suddenly, she heard Garnet calling for her and remembered Steven’s other half, her eyes widening with panic.

Tucking the rogue gems bubble away into her own gem, she stretched her arms to grab pink Steven and pull him to her, looping around his midsection a few times to get a secure hold before she lifted him up bridal style and elongated her legs to follow Garnet's call a few strides away.

The pink being behaved in her hold, taking note of her gem with interest and lightly ghosting his hand over it, not that she noticed, too preoccupied with getting to the other crystal gems guarding Steven’s injured human form.

She stopped in front of a distressed Pearl and shrunk down, gently depositing the glowing Steven in front of a much sicklier looking version, practically ready to pull her pigtails out with worry over how sunk his parlor had become.

"Steven!?" She cried out with worry, watching him open his eyes to give her a weak smile.

“Its okay, Spinel. I'm gonna be fine, you brought me just what I need.” 

Suddenly the pink Steven stepped forward, giving Spinel one last passing look of interest before scooping Steven into his arms. Human Steven groaned out at the motion but slumped into the gems hold nonetheless, giving a weak laugh as pink Steven began to spin on his heel with the weak human in toe, spinning and spinning until their forms began to glow and fuse together leaving an exhausted but whole Steven in their place.

Steven took the time to explain to Spinel who the pink version of him was, and how he was first discovered. She knew now that his human half couldn't survive without the gem and made a promise to herself to never let them be seperated. She was very protective of Steven the following few days after the battle, though he was kind enough to indulge her extra clingy nature. Eventually though, he did end up asking for her for some space a week later that she begrudgingly gave, leaving to wander the beach outside his house while he took a nap. Alone. Inside. _ Without _ her. Ugh.

She was kicking at the shoreline, grumbling under her breath and shooting the house worried glances every few minutes or so when Steven suddenly emerged and she shot to her feet in surprise, staying in place as he made his way over to her.

"Done sleepin’ already?" She asked, happy to see him but a bit confused considering it had been less than half an hour and Steven’s naps could go on for at least three when he bothered to take one. Steven didn't respond though, striding up and stopping right in front of her with a strange look on his face that niggled somewhere in the back of her head with a familiarity she couldn't quite place.

His silence was unnerving and she cocked her head, giving her boyfriend a questioning look. 

"What's wrong, Stevie? You feelin’ okay?"

Slowly, Steven nodded, looking her up and down before suddenly grinning and leaning into her space to give her a kiss. It surprised her to say the least, but after the initial shock wore away she melted into it, gem fluttering and cheeks heating up when he grabbed at her hip to pull her closer to him, his tongue slipping past hers to deepen their kiss with a kind of domination she was only rarely used to him showing.

She moaned into his mouth when he nipped at her lip and moved one of his hands to her lower back, pressing against it to dip her and mold her body even further to his while his other hand wandered from her hip to grab at her ass. She jolted at the touch, face burning bright red at the attention but going with it nonetheless, wrapping her legs around his hips and panting into his mouth when Steven decided to fall to his knees with her in his arms. He knelt onto the sand to lay her down on her back and hover over her with a smug smile and glinting pink eyes before he leaned back in to snag her lips into another mind melting kiss.

Which wait..._ pink?! _

She tried to pull her lips from his and he lets her, their lips still connected by a thin line of saliva that made her blush even brighter than before and made him grin at the sight. Steven’s saliva, they had come to learn many kisses ago, had a bit of an aphrodisiac like effect on Spinel if she had too many kisses too fast. Not that Steven seemed to mind now as he leaned back in to sneak another few while she took in the sight of his glowing pink eyes with confusion.

She keened in his hold when he pulled away from the kiss to nip at her neck, stuttering out her question even as he reached down to grab her legs that had fallen to the sand and wrap them back around his hips, making himself comfortable between her legs.

"Steven... your _ eyes_," she whimpered when he suddenly abandoned her neck to lick at her gem, laying his tongue flat against its surface and dragging it up slow with a wink that sent her into shivers. "A-are you okay?"

“Yes Spinel,” he purred at her, and even though it was Steven’s voice something was off about it. Robotic in a way his usually wasn't. She made to question him again but he bit hard at the junction of her neck and collarbone, sucking a deep bruise into her skin that made her melt when he followed up with a rough, “_ My _ Spinel,” in her ear.

"Yes, _ your _ Spinel," she agreed feeling him grin against her skin. "But what about-"

“My beautiful Spinel,” he cooed, cutting her off and pulling away a bit to hover over her and admire the way her face lit up at the praise, his new glowing eyes taking in her every facet. “My _ perfect _ Spinel.”

"S-Steven?"

Something wasn't right, no matter how good it felt and how much she loved the attention he was suddenly willing to give her. It just didn't make sense. It wasn't like Steven was shy about indulging her with affection, but even with his more dominant personality he shied away from too much PDA, usually blushing bright red alongside her whenever he gave her a peck on the cheek let alone smothering her with kisses and hickeys right there on the beach front where anyone could see.

And anyone did. That was made pretty apparent when Amethyst let out a low whistle and laughed at them from across the beach where her and a blushing Pearl were standing by the water, waving a hand at the tangled pair.

“_Damn _ , Steven!” the smaller purple gem chortled, ignoring Pearl’s embarrassed squeaks to let out another whistle. “Someone feeling _ fris-kaaay_!”

Spinel’s face erupted bright red and she covered her eyes with her hands, groaning into them even as she peeked between her fingers to watch Steven's reaction. And what an interesting reaction it was. At first, he looked somewhat smug, grinning Amethyst’s way with a lewd wink that oozed confidence and control and made her gem flutter even more in her chest. But suddenly his face froze and the confidence melted away, his eyes fading from a glowing pink back to his regular black to give the world around him a double take, including Spinel whose legs were currently wrapped around him while he pinned her to the sand.

“_S-spinel!?” _ He shouted in her face, confused and red cheeked before launching himself backwards and out of her hold, landing on his butt in the sand. “H-how did I- where did you- where _ are _ we?” he asked, looking confused and at a loss at how he suddenly ended up making out with his girlfriend in the middle of the beach when just a few seconds ago he was napping at home in bed while she went for a walk.

Spinel raised herself onto her elbows and shot him her own befuddled look, not understanding how Steven couldn't recall walking over here to give her the makeout session of her life only to fling himself away from her like he’d never seen her before. “Stevie...do you not remember what happened?” she asked cautiously and he bit his kiss swollen lips in confusion, squinting at the sand and trying to recall how he got there.

It was strange, he could somewhat remember it but it was foggy and dreamlike, as if he was trying to remember it while looking through a murky puddle. Slowly he shook his head no and she explained it to him, but besides making his face burn brighter than Sunstone it didn’t help make the memories any less foggy. 

“Somethings up, c’mon, lets go see if Garnet can’t help,” he said, picking himself up from the ground before dusting the sand off his pants and holding out a hand to help Spinel up.

They made their way back to the beach house while calling for Amethyst and Pearl, hoping to find Garnet somewhere inside so they could get to the bottom of Steven’s odd behavior. Sleepwalking just didn't cut it as an explanation for everything that he did, the walking, the talking, the kissing, or the glowing pink eyes. None of that was normal and they had to get to the bottom of it.

But when they stepped into the beach house and Steven went to the bathroom to wash the sand off his hands he gasped, nearly tripping into the sink and causing such a commotion that Spinel rushed into the usually forbidden room to see what was wrong only to gasp herself at what they were seeing.

There, in the mirror, was Steven’s reflection but not quite. It was _ pink _ Steven, in all his glowing glory, staring back at them. Unlike a normal reflection that moved in time with Steven this one didn't, staying uncannily static as Steven panicked and grabbed at his hair disbelief at the sight of his other half reflected back at him.

“_Steven _?!” he cried out, confused, but pink Steven paid him no mind, his glowing pink eyes set only on Spinel who was staring at him with confusion and awe.

Then to the surprise of them both, he _ spoke _.

“Hi Spinel,” pink Steven purred, giving her a slow and seductive grin that had her cheeks blushing deep red when he looked her up and down with a predatory gaze. “Did you like my kisses?”

“Uh, I- um,” she stuttered when her Steven whipped his head around and shouted out a “WHAT!?” that could have shaken the building.

And so it came to light that both of Steven’s halves loved Spinel, and whenever Steven slept his normally dormant gem half took the opportunity to pilot around his body in search of Spinel, happy to hunt her down and smother her with kisses and affection much to his other half’s jealousy. There wasn't much Steven could do to stop him, he _ was _ him after all, which only served to make everything even more confusing and upsetting. He was him but he also _ wasn't_, pure gem where Steven was not, but still _ being _ Steven nonetheless. Either way, ignoring the new facet on his identity crisis, while Steven was awake, pink!Steven seemed confined to mirrors and reflective surfaces when he chose to appear. But once Steven slept it seemed their body was up for grabs.

He knew ever since that day White first pulled out his gem he was a fusion, a mix of half human and pure gem that made up himself. But when separate, his gem half could survive just fine without the human half even if he didn't want to. Which meant there was a sort of separate consciousness that blended with his human parts to make them whole. A consciousness that while content to take a back seat for most of Steven’s life was now rearing his ugly head and taking over whenever Steven slept, eager to pilot the fleshy jager that was their shared body and use it to seduce his girlfriend.

He had many conversations with his gem half, going to the fusionscape via meditation like Garnet taught him to try and convince the other gem to leave Spinel alone, but he wouldn't budge. Pink Steven didn't share the same jealousy Steven did, at least not about Steven interacting with Spinel. If another human or gem tried flirting with her, pink Steven was fuming right along with him, glowing pink and radiating violent animosity until the other creature left. But when it came to Steven he seemed content to share in a way Steven himself wasn't, taking Steven’s jealous rants with an amused smile on his face before shaking his head and disappearing from the fusionscape with an entertained laugh.

“She's _ my _ Spinel!” Steven growls at him for what seems like the millionth time, possessively stalking up and down the fusionscape with annoyance.

_ “Our _ Spinel,” pink Steven corrects with amusement, leaning back comfortably on his hands with his legs criss crossed on the ground. 

“No!” He snaps back, teeth gritting when it just makes his other half grin wider. “_ Mine!” _

“Ours!” He singsongs back, conjuring up a glowing version of Spinel in his hands and giving it a loving gaze. “Pretty Spinel, perfect Spinel, _ our _ Spinel.”

That was another thing about pink Steven, he didn't quite talk normally. His words were chopped and object focused, somewhat robotic and rarely making full sentences even though he still managed to get his point across. 

And usually his point was that he wanted to mack on Steven's girlfriend. Which. ** _No_**.

Spinel herself didn't know how to handle the attention. Both halves were Steven so it didn't feel like cheating to enjoy the kisses that pink Steven gave her, and any twinge of guilt she might have had over it would be washed away when Steven would jealousy kiss her even more to make up for it, the two sides of himself battling over who could shower their Spinel with the most affection. It made her Steven even more dominant than usual, competing against his more confident and cool self with a ferocious need to claim Spinel as his and his alone.

Pink Steven was also a lot more sexual than Steven usually was, eager to get between her legs and rut against her, to pin her to walls, floors, or couches and smother her with marks and bruises as he moved her body into whatever position he wished and lavished her with attention. Steven himself began to pick up on her love for it and started taking even more control in their relationship, mimicking his pink self when he was awake and constantly pulling Spinel into his lap to grind against her, forgoing hand holding when they walked in public to straight up just resting his bigger hands on her hips, guiding her where he wanted her to go while keeping her close and visibly claimed to whoever saw.

Her neck was constantly riddled with hickeys, something Steven had always loved to make but been too shy to do before pink Steven started taking over. Pink Steven had no compunction against hickeys, in fact he _ loved _ them, loved sucking deep, pretty, purple, blues, and blacks onto Spinel’s magenta skin and grinning at the colorful collage left in his wake. A sight that would send Steven into a seething rage when awoke to see them and would promptly then spend the next hour covering up with his own until her neck was practically labeled with bright bold letters, **“Property of Steven Universe!”**

And Spinel loved every _ second._

Then it all came to a head when pink Steven went a little too far for Steven’s tastes.

Spinel and him had yet to have sex. They gotten to second base, sure, more and more frequently inching towards third as pink Steven stoked the embers of Steven’s jealousy, but they had still yet to cross it. Spinel was familiar with human anantomy and the act of sex, having sat through countless embarrasing lectures by Pearl about the act and the bodily requirments she would need to possess to do it safley. When she accidentally got poofed helping Bismuth move some large containers she took the opportunity to reform with the requisite parts, withholding the information from Steven so she could have some time to experiment with them on her own first before bringing them up. The hybrid was rather shy about sex, which she couldn’t blame him for because she was more than her fair share of shy herself.

But somehow, pink Steven had found out about her new parts before his other half, though she had no idea how. She had kept it pretty well hidden, trying her best not to let her new core leak all over Steven when he held her tightly in his lap and rutted against her a mere few hours after she had reformed, making out with her on the couch and expressing all his love and relief that she was okay with his lips, practically devouring her while she melted in his hold and tried not to moan and give away her secret that was sending dizzyingly pangs of pleasure through her body when Steven placed her legs on the sides of one of his thighs and let her ride it.

“Stars, you look so beautiful like this.” he moaned, enraptured at the sight of her losing her composure as she started rutting despratrly against his thigh, his face tinged pink and heart thumping a mile a minute as he shifted uncomfortably in his now too tight jeans.

They had to stop when Pearl and Garnet walked in a few minutes later, eager to talk to Steven about the new yoga program they had initiated in little homeworld for the more stressed out gems. After working with them for a few hours to relocate certain buildings and areas in little homeworld to make space for the renovations Steven yawned and got ready for bed, eager to finally get some well deserved rest. Spinel only occasionally slept, not a fan of the dreams she could have that too often turned into nightmares about the Garden. The only time she ever slept peacefully was by Steven’s side, but if she wanted time to explore her new anatomy, doing it in his bed while he slept certainly wasn't the time or place. 

Lucky for her, it was a more normal occurrence for her to spend time by herself while Steven slept than it was for her to sleep with him. She really only did it a few times a week, instead choosing to use those hours while he slumbered to learn more about human culture and hang out with other gems, trying to outgrow her need to always be by his side and overcome her fear of abandonment. Though of course, nowadays with Steven’s sneaky other half her nights were more preoccupied getting almost kissed to poofing by pink Steven instead. He would be up and about just a few scant minutes after Steven’s head hit the pillow to hunt her down to make out for hours, content to just hold her and indulge in her until the sun came back up and Steven awoke in her arms, confused, mouth sore, and ridiculously horny.

This time though, she hoped to be uninterrupted when Steven slept and made sure after she kissed him goodnight to step on the warp pad and open the door to Steven’s room. He had given her access to it ages ago when they first started dating, and now she could access the pink cloud room whenever she wished. It was a perfect place to calm down after a panic attack or just to have a bit of privacy, so she sneakily made her way inside and shut the door behind her when she saw Steven make his way upstairs to his room.

Letting out a breath of relief when the door closed behind her, she asked the room for a bed and a mirror, wanting to see her new form up close. Poofing away her clothes with a shy giggle when the room obeyed, she suddenly found herself engulfed in a fluffy bed, staring back at a large and regal looking mirror framed with gold.

Which ..._ huh_. Spinel rarely thought of herself in any sort of positive light nowadays, especially about her physical form, but she found herself admiring her new form in the mirror. She looked …pretty! Despite her gem taking up a good portion of her chest, the breasts she constructed still hung desiably from her new frame, which had a bit more curvature that her previous one lacked to compensate for all her new needs. 

The new weight gave her a bouncy little ass and slender thighs that she notes curiously. She hadn’t changed any part of her color scheme except for an addtional heart shaped patch of hair above her new ‘sex’, the cute splash of color enough to settle her nerves a bit about what lie beneathe it.

Poofing her gloves away, she scooted to the edge of the bed and made herself comfortable in front of the mirror, placing one foot on its rim as she bent over a bit to inspect her new folds. She was delighted to learn they were dewy and soft as she gently prodded its ridges or ‘labia’ as Pearl called it. It was so moist and pink, a strange new kind of pink she couldn't help but be enraptured by. So caught up in it that She didn't hear the door to Steven’s room open and someone slip in until there was suddenly a smug voice by her ear.

“_Naughty _ Spinel,” Pink Steven purred at her, appearing out of nowhere behind her on the bed to slowly run his hands up and down her new form, overwhelming her with his much larger frame.

“_S-Steven _ !” she shrieked in surprise, not knowing what else to call his provocative other half but knowing it was him nonetheless. She knew it was him without even seeing his pink eyes reflected in the mirror because who _ else _ would be out on the prowl looking for her while Steven slept? _ Steven _ would’ve at least had the courtesy to knock before _ pouncing _ her, damnitt.

“For _ me_, Spinel? Did you make these pretty parts for _ us?_” Pink Steven whispered in her ear, making her face light up bright magenta while he grinned into her neck and lowered the hand that wasn't palming at her newly formed breasts down to her wet core. He fingered playfully through her slick folds, occasionally grinding his knuckles against her sensitive clit.

She could only stutter out a weak moan in response, but that seemed to be more than enough for Pink Steven who simply cooed into her hair and made himself comfortable behind her, his longer leg bracketing hers in. She found herself shuddering back against his broad chest when he started to nudge past her lips and at her newly formed entrance.

“Good gem, Spinel. _ My _ good gem,” Pink Steven murmured down at her face hidden in his chest, her shoulders shaking as she bit her way through shaky moans when two of his fingers slipped into her and began scissoring around, thrusting in and out of her now soaking wet folds.

Oh _ stars_, she had to get ahold of herself! She hadn't told Steven about her new parts for the express purpose of exploring them _ herself_, not to let his hotshot diamond half manhandle her first time away from her because he was so inexplicably horny all the time!

She opened her mouth to complain about as much but as if he read her mind Pink Steven moved fast to cover her lips with his own, dragging her into a slow filthy kiss that was all tongue and teeth and had her trembling in his hold. His other hand stayed busy on her chest, losing no moment to time as his left roughly rolled a nipple between his fingers while plunging his thick fingers in and out of her center with ruthless efficiency, thumbing electrifying circles onto her clit until she was breaking the kiss to desperately gasp for more.

Oh _ fuck! _ Fuck the rules! Fuck her exploration! Being held in Steven’s strong arms, _ any _ Steven, when he was acting so rough and dominant and powerful was enough to make her melt any day of the week, but with these new parts there was this new electrifying and intoxicating wave of pleasure she had never felt before along with it. It was too much to resist, and she found herself mindlessly humping her hips in time with Pink Steven’s wrist thrusting in and out of her, keening and crying out his name as he played with her new parts better than she ever could.

Like she was ** _meant_ ** for him.

The thought, along with a flick Pink Steven gives to her clit, sent shivers through her whole body and she moaned out his name again, desperate for some kind of relief. 

“Oh please, Stevie! Please c’mon, I’m _ your _ good gem, S-steven _ please-_!”

“No, ‘Steven’,” He hummed into her ear, nibbling at the side of her neck as he plunged his fingers in again with a slight curl at the end of his thrust. Spinel shook to near pieces from the act, but managed to stay together because of her warring curiosity. What _ else _ could he want to be called? Surely not just... _ Pink_? She wouldn't dare call him that, and _ both _ of them were her Stevie, she couldn't just call _ one _ that.

But she needn't have worried because his hungry looking pink eyes captured her lustful gaze and clarified. “Say, “Please, _My_ _Diamond!”_ Pink Steven growled into her hairline and her new core practically throbbed with wetness at the command, dripping embarrassingly down his wrists as his fingers continued to playfully twist his fingers into her.

“M-my _ Diamond_, please!” she cried out, giving in way too easy but willing to forgive herself for it when smug pink eyes met hers and the diamond boy rewarded her obedience with another finger, curling the three until they hit this explosive new spot inside her that made the world white and sparkly at the edges, sending ripples of pleasure all through her body.

“Such a _ good _ gem, Spinel. Such a pretty little gem. All mine, all _ ours_.” Pink Steven crooned by her head as she came down from the feeling, legs trembling on the plush sheets as her back practically turned into liquid against his chest. Her face burned from the praise and the gleam of pride she saw in his eyes at the pleasure he was just able to bestow her, so she turned her gaze away from him with a low squeak, her legs spasming out as she tried to escape his hold.

And even though it was a cloud room, the items they'd requested acted exactly as they should in real situations. So when Spinel misjudged her foots distance from the mirror and clocked it, it kept falling back until it hit the ground and shattered to pieces, the room fluffing the shards away into smoke.

But it was too late, because the loud crashing sound was finally able to do what Spinel’s wriggling and moaning wasn't, and Pink Steven found himself being blinked away while a sleepy and confused Steven took his place.

Spinel was still trapped in his hold, only now somewhat straddling half a thigh as she blushingly felt his befuddled eyes roam up and down her form. _ That _ was certainly enough to wake him and he meeped cutely under his breath, face breaking out into a deep rosy hue that could rival her own as he whipped his head around to take in every other part of the room, making sure not stray past her neck.

“What..._ happened_?” he asked seemingly no one, but also maybe her? She opened her mouth to try and answer back, to say something, _ anything_, but his eyes suddenly narrow down at his own hand and she gulped loudly when he brings his slick fingers to his face for inspection.

“Spinel, what is…” he glided his fingers together and notes the wet, slick feeling, giving her a confused look that quickly morphs to embarrassment when she points downwards and he gets to inspect her dripping folds. The embarrassment slowly fades to realization, at which point Steven’s face goes from confused to enraged terrifyingly fast, noting with a livid but interested expression that Spinel squeaks at his look and even more slick dribbles out from between her lower lips.

“He got to _ touch _ you?” Steven growled out the question, unnecessary he knew, but wanting to hear the answer nonetheless. He can _ feel _ his other half’s gleeful smugness radiating inside him, his fondness and hunger for the liquid smeared across their hand. He _ knows _ that pink bastard got to touch Spinel but he needs to hear her _ say _ it.

She doesn't quite, just silently nodded in his direction without meeting his eyes but that’s enough and he lets out a violent snarl, catching Spinel’s small gasp with his lips as he crawled forward to palm at her cute little ass, pulling her mewling form into his lap. Her wet core dripped against him and soaked his tented zipper, but he ignored it and bit back his own moans, devouring Spinel instead as his hands wandered up and down her body to caress all the new parts she so graciously decided to reform with. 

He pulled his lips away from her with effort, not wanting to separate himself from her warm lips and captivating touch but he could still feel the vibration of anger in his muscles and the tangle of fury tensing up his back. Standing up, he scooped her naked form into her lap and let out a controlled breath when she gasped and poofed on a pair of bra and panties before clutching onto his neck to avoid falling, the sight somehow even more tantalizingly seductive than when she was just naked. 

Looking down at her frazzled face and seeing the tiny bit of fear she was trying to hide, a bit of the anger leaked out of his frame and Steven found himself giving her a comforting smile, lifting her in his arms and nuzzling her closer to press his face to the side of her head and kiss her temple.

“You’re _ my _ Spinel. He’s not gonna get another taste.”

Which led them to where they were now, Steven possessively holding Spinel is his lap and glaring at his reflection in the floor length mirror he brought out of the bathroom and placed across from them, snarling at his other half’s smug look as his lecherous pink eyes roved over Spinel’s new form and chosen lacy attire with barely hidden desire.

Spinel was _ his_, and his alone. He’d been annoyed but begrudgingly content to allow Pink Steven the right to kiss and hold his Spinel, but the act of trying to take away their first time together was one step too far. Spinel’s virginity was _ his_, and he wasn't about to be outdone by his own damn self. He was going to have her _ first, _not this sleazy fingerbanging fucker.

Meeting his other half’s eyes in the mirror and seeing the lustful predatoriness in his gaze and the silent challenge in the quirk of his pink brow, Steven knew he felt the same.

Well then, he growls, pulling Spinel even closer to him and feeling his chest rumble pleasantly when she takes a sharp intake of air at the heated look in his eyes, let the games begin.

May the best Steven win.


	2. It's On!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven hatches a plan for revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update! next chapter will be much longer and sexiier lol im just really lit rn and i wanted to give yall this! next chapter will require tags added so look out nsfw-wise!!! i love you guys bye im gonna go drink happy holidayssssss!!!

Steven was very troubled. He awoke suddenly in the night to discover himself rock hard and randomly tangled up in Spinel yet again, only _ this _ time his fingers were wet with proof that Pink Steven had gone too far, giving their Spinel her first orgasm without him. 

Oh, he was _ fuming!_ He was absolutely enraged by his other half's audacity. At the same time, he felt incredibly foolish, like a puppet to his own ludicrous, pent up emotions because _ dammit_, Pink Steven _ was _ him!

..._Sort_ _of-!_

_ Ugh_, but even though he possessed the fuzzy memories of Spinel crying out while riding his fingers to orgasm, it still bugs him because he knows _ he _ wasn't fully behind the wheel.

And the mere idea of that drives him a bit _ mad_.

Steven _ likes _ control, he's beginning to figure out. Oh, he likes it so very much. He likes it when his good gem listens and _ obeys _ him, when things go according to plan because he _ said _ they would and he _ told _ them to. It's an addictive feeling, and Spinel gives it to him all too often.

He loves how they fit together, like they were _ made _ for each other. He falls a bit more in love with her every time he thinks about it, about not only their bodies but their similar personalities and sarcastic wit. Their shared fear of not being enough along with their ability to go apeshit while struggling to admit their feelings. Thinking about it all Steven can't imagine using their first time together as some kind of plaything, like she's a toy to be bet on and won instead of his partner that he loves and adores. And quite frequently wants to fuck the ever loving _ stars _ out of.

And even though his other half is a _ dickhole,_ he knows he agrees with him because no Steven who loved a Spinel could ever treat her like that.

But _ ohhh-! _He wants to one up himself so badly! His molars grind and he can feel the inner bastards glee over his turmoil, smugly replaying Spinel's orgasm over and over in their head with the clarity that Steven envied and coveted.

He was already so pissed about the 'diamond' thing, let alone the fingering incident. Recalling either and a sound he didn't know he could make rips through his chest menacingly, but Universe just laughs back at him in their head so he lets it go.

The ‘diamond’ thing had certainly been an experience. _ Spinel_, his poor, sweet, naive Spinel had nearly sent Steven into a frothing rage when she tried confronting Pink Steven. Getting up to face Universe in his reflection after Steven had stalked off to the kitchen to mope and fume while angrily assembling some kind of breakfast. 

“T-that wasn't okay, Pink Steven,” Spinel had said, though not with much actual heat in her voice Steven mulishly recalled. “We should’ve-”

“Ah, ah, ah,” His reflection tutted, wagging a finger from behind the glass with a cool but expectant gaze. “_My _ name, Spinel? What do you call me?”

At his demand she let out a flustered squeak and Steven felt his head snap away from angrily opening a bag of Chapps to stare at her while her face erupted into dark, embarrassed crimson. Jealous, but enraptured by the sight.

She shuffled in place, look so oddly out of place but _ oh _ so perfect clad in her scanty lingerie she’d shape-shifted on in his moonlit living room, giving Steven a guilty and humiliated side look before biting her lip to turn and face a grinning Pink Steven head on.

“M-my _ diamond _ -,” she barely managed to get the words past her lips before they were overshadowed by Steven's following enraged scream of- “What the ** _FUCK?!”_ **

Though it wasn't loud enough to cover the sly “_Good _ gem,” that her diamond said to her in return, much to her embarrassed pleasure and Steven's ever growing fury.

“Oh _ stars _ no! This is ** _not_ ** happening!” Steven roared, voice guttural and rough as he left the kitchen to sweep his beloved Spinel back into his arms and pull her further away from his lecherous other half grinning back at him in the mirror. 

“No!” he growled again, right up against her temple and prided in the way a shiver went down her spine at the action. Pulling away, he stood between them and gave them both serious glares that Spinel met with obedient focus and Pink Steven met with a bored raised brow.

“_Y__ou _ ,” he pointed a finger at Spinel who jumped before giving him a nervous smile, “will _ not _ be calling him that. _ Ever_. _ Again_. His name is _ 'Universe' _now,” he spit the name out through gritted teeth, anger flaring at the challenge he saw reflected in his pink counterparts eyes. 

“That's what we're calling him.” His tone was final. This was _ not _ up for negotiation.

And oh, even though his Spinel is so sweet and can be like putty in his hands sometimes, he can never forget another reason why he truly loves her. For her annoyingly timed, obstinate and unruly behavior that rears its stubborn head whenever she pleases, usually to call him out on bossy behavior.

Which she does when she stops trembling and straightens out, cocking a hip to place a hand on her lace covered side to raise a brow at him. “Oh is tha’ all, sir?”

And just like that, his confidence popped like a balloon, his dominant personality staggering at her quick change from demure damsel to his bratty pet who liked to bite _ back_. The way _ 'Sir' _sounded falling from her lips was enough to blue screen his brain for a couple of seconds anyway, time Spinel took and ran with.

“Do I gotta be your good gem now, Steven? Gotta say “_ Yes _ , _ Sir!” _ to ya’ all the time?” she asked teasingly, feeling playful with a false sense of docility she didn't possess. He stuttered in the face of her Cheshire grin, her magenta eyes glowing with a bratty sort of mischief at his tongue tied expression. But her shameless aura froze in place when Universe’s steely tone reprimanded her from across the room.

“**_Yes_ ** , Spinel.” he said, tone soft but admonishing and she flinched from the sound, her fingers tangling tightly in his shirt as she lost her bratty facade. "Be good now, Pet. Say: Yes, _ Sir _.”

Steven had given an internal double take at the nickname more so at the fact that but Spinel didn’t protest it. Instead, gulping hard she gave her surroundings an embarrassed glance before meeting Steven’s now curious gaze, his confidence slowly returning as he watched hers deplete under Universe’s commanding tone. Her face practically glowing red as she stared up at him, her head needing to cant up due to his last growth spurt to meet his eye. She obeys his instruction.

“Y-yes, _ Sir!" _ She stuttered out, tacking on a chastened, “-sorry, Sir." at the end.

Now that was just..._uncomfortably_ hot. And so enlightening for Steven to see how Spinel reacted to a more forceful and domineering side of him. He tried reign that part of himself back more often than not, not wanting to be over iron-handed with his already so unbalanced position of power to everyone in his life. He wanted to make sure they all felt listened to and respected, but something about Spinel made all those feelings change.

Steven wanted to hold Spinel down. He wanted to command her and have her listen to his every word with bated breath. He wanted to mark her up, bruise her neck, hips, and thighs with reminders of his touch and his claim to her skin. To her body. That every part of her was _ his _and belonged to him alone.

Well, him and Universe anyway. Ugh. Pink bastard.

Spinel’s docile demeanor is what finally gave him the spark of inspiration to get back at his smug other half in a way that wouldn’t breach their agreement not to treat her first time like a prize. Steven hatches a plan to give her pleasure in a way that was measurably far better than his other half while not actually fucking his gemfriend. The idea formed like a snowball on a hill, rolling onward and as it goes getting bigger and better until finally he knows what to do.

Meeting his reflections affronted pink gaze in the mirror, a slow grin curled up his lip as he swept Spinel back into his arms and kissed at her neck, praising her under his breath for addressing him properly. She shivered under his touch when he rumbled the compliment in her ear and he felt even more powerful and in control. 

Oh yeah, he had a plan alright. Giving himself an internal middle finger, he turned Spinel around to wheel her back towards the kitchen for breakfast and her morning donuts. He gave Universe one last sneer, his reflection glowering back at him with a grumpy expression as he bit into the sweet pink pastry in his hands, making a big show of licking up all of the split sugar while keeping his annoyed gaze. 

After all, it wasn't going to be the only sweet thing Steven was going to eat today. 

He better save his appetite.


	3. TrEAT Your Gem Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven makes his move and Spinel gets the night of her life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, so my life has been pretty busy and gettin this chapter written was a bitch, but its also HELLA long to make up for it! hope yall enjoy, remember to check the tags and leave comments if you liked it! i love talking to yall and hearing what you thought. think will happen next! :) 
> 
> next chapter will take a while bc im gonna focus on art for a bit, and im also writing another stevinel story FOR this one where it will be added as part of the double trouble series and you guys can see how steven and spinel fell in love!!!

Steven, despite how innocent and cherub-like the other crystal gems like to remember him as, is in fact, a nearly full-grown teenager. His recent eighteenth birthday had certainly seen to that. And he’d found out quite early that he had certain appetites and desires that didn't perfectly align with his sweet and soft “good boy” image. They were messy, complicated, lustful feelings, cravings for bruises, bite marks, and commands that would consume him whole if he let them and didn't keep himself in check. 

For the most part, he was able to. Until he met Spinel. Beautiful, corruptive, _perfect_ Spinel who made him feel things he never thought he could. She made his head dizzy, made him feel possessive and animalistic because he only wanted _her_, her attention, her scent, her presence always on _him_. She consumed him, shadowed his every thought, stars he _loves_ her, falling quicker for her than he had for even Connie and that was already such a short fall as it was. __

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

He _wanted_ her, in all the ways he had wanted Connie and then some. Because he wants _more_ than he wanted from Connie, something different. Spinel was so soft, shy, and obedient in a way Connie wasn’t, yet she was also intense. A temperamental bomb that could be set off at any moment for any reason, always upturning his whole point of view. ____

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

She stood her ground and challenged him without fear, physically and verbally, having brought him down a few pegs several times with even fewer words. Spinel was just a generally conflicting and confusing bundle of traits that left him perplexed and desperate for more. Wanting so badly to understand her and know Spinel in a way no one else, no other Gem, ever had because she wouldn't let them in. 

But she'd let _him_ in. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

Him and _Universe._

_ __ _

_ __ _

Ugh. 

While Universe had undermined him and managed to steal Spinel’s first orgasm way from him, he wouldn't compare to what Steven was planning to do to her. He knew Pink Steven needed him to be asleep to take over their body, so he made sure to drink lots of coffee throughout his day, taking care to flip off every mirror he encountered without looking as he went about his errands. 

He hatched a plan at breakfast that morning to one-up his other half, something that would show Spinel just how much he loves her and how much _better_ he was then that smug, pink _bastard_. Even if he _was_ that bastard. She had been a bit nervous all day, tittering after him while he went through his schedule with a skittish and high strung energy that could rival Pearl’s when the laundry isn’t properly folded. ______

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

After breakfast, which had gone rather fast as Spinel stress ate all of her donuts in one gulp while anxiously peeking at Steven from the corner of her eye, he put his bowl in the sink and went upstairs to get ready. Spinel nervously followed behind him, perching herself on the edge of his bed as she watched him change to get ready for his day and in the safety of his mind he could admit he took a little longer than necessary to find a shirt when he notices the way her eyes linger on his bare chest. 

“S-Stevie? Do you mind if I come with ya’ today?” Spinel suddenly pipes up, cheeks turning a light shade of red as she watches the way the muscles in his arms flex as he finds another shirt and pulls it on. 

The request catches him off guard, and even though a small part of him takes smug note of her blush, he refocuses on her question. “Are you sure? I’m just running a few errands around little homeworld, I won’t even be out long.” 

“Yea, if that’s okay? I just...want to spend time with you.” She trails off, now looking unsure of herself which just won’t do. Snagging his jacket from where it’s hanging off his desk chair, he tugs it on and kneels down in front of Spinel’s spread legs, laying a gentle hand on her knee and giving her a soft smile that she slowly returns. 

“Of course sweetheart, I want to spend time with you too. I only have a few things to do, so how about you come with me and when I finish up we can spend the rest of the day together?” He very carefully omits what exactly they would be doing together, that would be a _special_ surprise. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

“I would like that..” She says, her smile coming a little easier at the realization that Steven wasn’t holding this morning's events against her. That he still wants to spend time with her and isn't just using his responsibilities as an excuse to get some time away from her to sort out his anger. 

“Good,” he gives her a warm smile as he leans over to kiss her forehead. “Then that’s what we’ll do.” 

Feeling better, Spinel stretches up to leave a soft kiss on his chin that makes Steven blush red, the sight making her giggle as her form shimmers to shapeshift a more appropriate outfit to travel in. 

With a blink of an eye, her lacy lingerie fades away and in its place a pair of black high rise shorts and a small crop top appear, leaving space for her gem to breathe while still covering up her newly made breasts. Though she chooses to keep her white stockings and sharp boots, Spinel forgoes her gloves, liking the feeling of Steven’s skin against hers so much she leaves her hands and arms bare for a change. 

Utilizing her powers, Spinel bends like liquid, slithering around Steven to pop up behind him and give him a grin over her shoulder before bounding down the stairs, eager to get through his errands quickly so they could return back to the beach house and spend the day alone together. Oh, maybe they could finally get to that new season of the Pining Hearts spin-off! 

“C’mon Stevie! Lil’ homeworld ain’t gonna fix itself!” She calls behind her, eagerly concocting new ideas that she and Stevie could do once they finish their errands, opening the front door and calling out for Lion so the animal could teleport them there faster than Stevie’s silly little earth car. 

Steven himself is still kneeling by the bed, frozen in shock as one of his hands hesitantly ghosts over the place where Spinel had kissed his chin, a large smile coming unbidden to his face as he rises to his feet to follow after her in a lovesick daze. 

Oh, Spinel could kiss Steven a thousand times and he would never grow tired of it. Months into them dating and the feeling of her soft lips against his skin was still enough to put Steven on his ass, dazed and stunned by the affection his sweet blushing gemfriend was willing to bestow him. 

Kissing Spinel was one of Steven’s favorite pastimes, but when the springy little gem decides to engage in affection on her own it always left Steven feeling shy and giddy, warmth blooming in his stomach when her lips met his and spreading throughout his whole body. He can admit that the feeling had been good at helping him better manage his responsibilities, to that even the crystal gems would agree. 

Steven would be so desperate to spend time with Spinel, to make her laugh and smile while she showered him with kisses and affection that he was willing to rearrange his schedule over and over again to make time for it. Slowly but surely over time, relieving himself of the many responsibilities he had wrongfully stacked onto his shoulders after gem liberation to make time to spend with Spinel, much to everyone's relief. 

Following Spinel, he leaves his car keys in the bowl by the door with a chuckle when he catches sight of Spinel already astride Lion, the animal boredly pawing at the stray grass patches growing out from the sand. His gemfriend had a preference of travel she wasn't afraid to voice on many occasions, preferring to trek across earth riding on the back of Lion rather than the Dondai, which Spinel claimed was way too tiny and second-rate to actually enjoy being in. 

Personally, Steven thinks that constantly traveling in the diamond’s extravagant and ostentatious space palaces had spoiled Spinel a little bit, having caught the secret scowls and sniffs of annoyance Spinel would sometimes try to hide when they would have to travel in ruby ships or in a pinch, his dad’s van. He found it kind of cute to be honest, not only how pampered his Spinel had become but also how entranced she was by Lion. 

Lion got along well with everyone but was usually disinterested in most interactions outside of hunting lizards. That was until he met Spinel. It seemed the pink animal had a soft spot for the heart-shaped gem that never failed to make Steven melt from cuteness overloads. Lion _loved_ to play with Spinel, playfully chasing the bouncing gem across the beach with an energy Steven hadn't seen from him since his childhood. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

Sometimes he would come home late after a long day and would catch the two snuggled together on his bed, shaking his head with fond exasperation as he took in the sight of Spinel practically engulfed by Lion’s mane, her own limbs stretched out to entangle all four of the larger animals paws as she slept, the two of them cutely snoring in time with each other. 

Spinel _spoiled_ Lion, Steven was sure of that even if he couldn't prove it. She let him on Steven’s bed when he was away and fed him secret snacks when she thought Steven wasn't looking. But what Steven thinks _really_ made her Lions favorite is how they would play wrestle. Spinel was stronger than most gems, that's been clear to Steven since the day they met, but her durability gave her an upper hand when it came to how rough Lion could get during play fighting that would at the very least end up cracking weaker gems. ____

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

All in all, it was clear that Spinel’s preference for Lion was well reciprocated, and whenever she was on earth Spinel would choose to travel via Lion’s back. The whole reason Steven had even _gotten_ the Dondai besides wanting to prove he could handle the responsibility was because Lion wasn't always around to be considered reliable travel. At least until Spinel and him started dating. Suddenly Lion was _always_ available, but only if Spinel called for him, the stubborn animal still choosing to ignore Steven if it wasn't an emergency or if Spinel wasn't by his side when he called. ____

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

Blowing an amused breath out his nose, Steven grabbed his pre-packed bag by the door and locked up behind him before sauntering over to his two favorite pink beings, giving Spinel another soft smile as he reaches up to give Lion a quick scratch behind his ear. 

“So, we’re taking Lion today, huh?” he asks her rhetorically, raising a brow at her as he passes her his bag to hold while he lifts himself up onto the large animals back. 

As much as he likes riding Lion with Spinel tucked up in front of him so he could hold onto her while guiding them, Steven knew Spinel liked sitting behind him to wrap her arms around him too, and he preferred to be in charge of Lion in order to get through these errands that much faster and introduce his _special_ idea to Spinel later when they had the house to themselves. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Of course!” Spinel sounds offended on Lion’s behalf that Steven might’ve considered any other way for them to travel, and he has to hold back the giggles that threaten to make him tumble of the animals back at how haughty her tone is. “He can teleport us between tasks, which is _way_ betta’ than ya’ Lil’ dumbdai.” __

_ __ _

_ __ _

_“Dondai,''_ Steven absently corrects her while he settles onto Lion, grabbing a good handful of his mane to steady himself and playfully rolling his eyes at the nickname Spinel had recently given her least favorite vehicle. He feels her noodly arms come up to wrap around his torso a few times like rope while her cheek settles against his shoulder blade and he grins to himself, taking care not to upend her when he reaches into his pocket to pull out his phone and skim through the list of errands he has to get done. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Well you have a point, there's only a few things to get done in little homeworld and the rest of my errands are in town so Lion _is_ best if we want to get home faster. Can you watch Lion to make sure he doesn't go anywhere while I get things done?” __

_ __ _

_ __ _

The animal in question lets out an annoyed huff as if he can tell that Steven is talking about him but starts striding forward towards little homeworld nonetheless, taking the time to walk there instead of teleporting which Steven doesn't really mind because it gives him more time to enjoy the feeling of Spinel wrapped around him. 

“Of course!” Spinel chirps back, taking in the calming view of the waves on the water even with half of her face squished up against Steven's back. “We’ll be fine, but ya’ sure ya’ won’t need my help? What's even on the agenda for today, Stevie?” 

He shrugs in response, tucking his phone back into his pocket with careful movements so as not to shift Spinel. “Not much really, I just have to check on the new greenhouse constructions that Bismuth and Peridot were working on and help Snowflake Obsidian with her human orientation program. Then it just a matter of getting that new batch of fire agates who recently moved in settled into jobs at fish Stew pizza ever since their brick oven broke. It's been kinda hard finding them jobs they’d be happy with, so hopefully, it goes well.” 

Spinel nods against his back and makes an agreeing sound, watching as a small earth bird she doesn’t recognize glides across the sky before diving deep into the blue waters below. “Makes sense, agates aren't used to not bein’ in charge. If it's a whole batch, ya’ might wanna try seein’ if they like workin’ with Bismuth in the forges. I know fire agates like lava but because they’re always supposa’ be leaders they neva’ really get a chance to play around. Maybe they could start a lava meep morp workshop?” 

Which, _huh._ Now, why hadn't Steven ever thought of that? This was just another reason why the diamond boy loved Spinel so much, for how insightful and clever she could be, solving his problems like magic right before his eyes with a simple sentence or idea. He can’t turn around to give her a kiss without upending them both, so he settles for grabbing one of her hands wrapped around his midsection to lace his fingers through hers, bringing the back of her hand up to his mouth and laying a gentle kiss on it. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

“That's a _great_ idea, Sweetheart! Thanks for telling me. If Fish Stew Pizza doesn't work out I'll definitely bring that idea up with Lapis and Bismuth.” Steven praises her, grinning into the soft skin of her hand when he feels her shiver against him, her arms tightening around his torso even more. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

“N-no problem, Stevie! Glad to be o’ help…” his shy gem trails off, burying her blushing face into his back even as she refuses to pull her hand away from his. Steven spends the rest of their ride on Lion grinning like a mad man, loving these peaceful moments the two of them could share in between the drama and his everlasting daily activities. 

Eventually, they arrive at Little homeworld and he guides Lion towards Lil’ homeschool, where he knows peridot chose to set up her new greenhouse layout. The plant enclosures look nearly complete with all the busy bismuths still constructing it, guided by Peridot’s own little helper bots to improve the design. Lion stops in front of one of the buildings and sits, sliding Spinel and Steven off his back with a grumpy huff before falling lazily onto his side with a thump. 

Spinel giggles at the pink animal’s antics but Steven just rolls his eyes, sliding his bag over his shoulder and giving Spinel a quick kiss before heading into the greenhouse in search of Peridot who had to be somewhere on the premises guiding the bots. 

“I’ll be back, Sweetheart. Take care of Lion!” 

He smiles when he gets a cheerful, “Sure, Stevie! Have fun!” at his back before the springy gem collapses on top of Lion and starts to playfully wrestle him. 

Stepping inside the enclosure, Steven can admit he’s impressed with how far the designs have come considering all the different changes to the blueprints the gems have been proposing every day or so. He doesn't really know much about construction, but Peridot wanted his help checking that her newest ideas were up to human codes and regulations, so he brought a few books and printouts on laws and permit applications along with him so they could go through it together. 

He can't find the small gem for a while, the greenhouse being more intricate and labyrinth-like than the outside let on. Eventually, he does run into her, or more like she calls for him from the rafters where the small green gem is clinging to a PeriBot, her legs locked around its midsection to hold her up as she digs a screwdriver into its open back and pulls out a few wires.

“Well hey there, Steven!” she calls out, looking excited to see him before her face does that mischievous cat scrunch it does whenever she's feeling playful. “Or should I say…._sweetheart?”_

_ __ _

_ __ _

Steven chokes on his spit mid-wave, feeling his cheeks burn red like there’s magma right under his skin. Peri laughs at his embarrassed expression and almost falls off her bot, which would serve her right for always teasing him about the sappy nicknames he likes to call his Spinel. 

Glowering up at the cackling gem, Steven silently pulls out his construction law book and raises an unamused brow, refusing to even address the callout lest he encourages her to rag on him some more. It became clear a few weeks into their relationship that not only did all the crystal gems and his friends _approve_ of him dating Spinel, but they _loved_ teasing him about it mercilessly. Steven quickly realized the best way to avoid it was to ignore it, but sometimes not even that would work. ____

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

Case in point, when Peridot suddenly slams the cartridge close on the bot and pats it, directing it to crawl along the walls until she was in front of steven and close enough to snatch the book from his hands. Flicking through the pages, she finds the section on gardening houses and nods, already skimming through the list of requirements and proper procedure. 

“Alright! Looks like we’ve been up to code so far! Let me get these to Bismuth and you can tour a few of the houses with us just to check, but we should be good!” Folding over the page she slams the book closed and nods, patting the bot to direct it forwards before giving Steven another smug look over her shoulder. 

“Don't worry _Stevie,_ it shouldn't take more than an hour or so and then you and your Spinel can get back to that face eating thing you two love so much!” She lets out another cackle when Steven growls and stomps after her, his cheeks still redder than he’d like them to be even though he knows Peridot is just teasing. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

“It's called _kissing_ and you _know_ that, Peri! After all, you think about doing it with _Lapis_ often enough.” he shoots back, laughing when the smaller gem lets out a squawk of embarrassment and almost falls off her bot when she turns around to beat at him with her little fists. ______

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

But Peridot was right, touring the greenhouses and double-checking the requirements with Bismuth and her construction crew takes just a little under an hour before they finally wrap up, having made a few last-minute adjustments to the blueprints to meet the law’s standards and accommodate visiting humans. No matter how masterful Bismuth was at creating architecture, she never failed to forget the bathrooms Steven thinks as he chuckles to himself, waving goodbye to his friends. 

Stepping back outside, his eyes squint in the sun as he scans little homeworld to try and find his Spinel who was no longer wrestling Lion in front of the greenhouses. He finally spots her playing with a bunch of smaller gems by one of meep morp circles they use during gem orientations. She’s _laughing,_ having fun picking up the smaller Rubies and Larimer’s crowded around her and slingshotting them into the air, making a show of stretching and contorting her arms into silly shapes for the other gems to cling onto while she caught them before they hit the ground. Her smile takes up most of her face when the tiny gems let out whoops of excitement and demand she do it again, and it looks absolutely _beautiful.___

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

Caught up watching her have fun, Steven doesn't notice the dopey smile that takes over his face as he leans against the outside wall of the greenhouse and gives her a few more moments to play before they get to his next errand. He’s definitely not asleep, not even all that tired if he’s being honest, but suddenly and silently he feels Universe clamor up to his forebrain, demanding his attention as he also takes in the sight of their Spinel playing with the smaller gems. 

_Lil dove, cupcake, my heart-!_ He feels his cheeks heat at Universe internal dialogue, the pet names almost slipping past their lips from his diamonds half’s overwhelming desire to express them.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

_Sweet Spinel, naughty Spinel, good gem, **princess!**_ Universe coos in his head over and over, sounding positively lovesick and sappy as they watch Spinel putter around with the smaller gems, Lion contently guarding her while leaning against her side. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

She _was_ his princess, the apple of his eye and apparently Universe’s as well. Only he certainly hadn’t called her that. Steven’s more frequent nicknames of choice for Spinel are _sweetheart_ or _honey_ while Universe had no such limitations and loved calling Spinel every sweet name under the sun. ______

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

If it made her blush brilliantly and let out an embarrassing squeak he would only use it more, and though he had a wide variety to choose from it was clear Universe had his own preference for nicknames as well. 

_Pet_ and _Princess_ were his main go-to’s that never failed to set Spinel’s face aflame, but he also bounced between simply calling her a _good_ or _pretty gem._ Either way, it made the other gem weak in the knees and practically putty in their hands, much to his other half’s smug glee. ________

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

But he was eager to show the pink bastard just how weak _he_ could make Spinel’s knees. To finally put the various articles he had blushingly asked Connie to send him about cunnilingus and oral sex to good use. He also had his own name for Spinel that he had been trying out recently, absolutely enamored with the way it sent shivers down her spine as he whispered it into her ear after he bit a bright hickey onto her neck. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

The word _‘Brat’_ had fallen from his lips without a thought, his voice guttural and rough, trying to hold himself back from absolutely _devouring_ his Spinel behind Fish Stew Pizza when they were picking up a delivery and she kept trying to snag a slice, which was only made harder to do when she gasped and shivered against him, a small moan stuttering past her lips much to both their surprise and almost causing him to drop the whole pie. ____

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

It gave him the confidence to know his offer would most likely be well received, but it didn’t make anything else about the matter any easier. 

There was so much to plan, and so little time to do it! They obviously couldn’t do it in his room, which while it had been upgraded quite a bit thanks to Bismuth still lacked the essential quality of a _door._ He could convince Spinel to do it in his cloud room, after all, _Universe_ was certainly able to convince her to fool around in there, but he knew the gems could still sneak their way in if they were feeling nosy. And ever since he turned eighteen and started dating Spinel the crystal gems have been _very_ nosy. ______

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

There really wasn’t any other choice but the cloud room, unless he wanted to get a room at a hotel which for their first time together just seemed too impersonal. Steven was feeling possessive and jealous sure, but he also wanted this to be _special,_ to taste his Spinel in ways he only ever allowed himself to think about in his dreams. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

Watching Spinel play and bounce around with the rubies, Steven tries to think of good enough excuses to convince the other crystal gems to give the beach house a wide berth tonight so the two of them could have their privacy. But what would work? 

He knew that Amethyst was hanging out with a few visiting Famethysts today, which might keep her distracted but for how long he couldn’t tell. Garnet was also supposed to be teaching fusion meditation classes all day, but that wouldn’t account for later that night and he had no idea where Pearl even _was_, the other gem having been gone from the house before he even woke up that morning. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

He frowns at the thought, trying to puzzle out a plan that might work in securing them some privacy when his phone suddenly buzzes in his pocket, startling him. Pulling it out, he flicks open the screen and raises his brow when he sees its from Garnet, tapping the small icon to open up her message. 

_Me and Amethyst will be home late tonight. There is a stargazing event happening until 2 am. You’re welcome._ **\- Garnet 2:04 p.m**__

** **** **

** **** **

_ _It takes his brain a minute to understand her message, Garnet always being a few steps ahead of him, but when he does his cheeks burn bright red even as a small grin worms its way onto his face. _ _

_Thanks! But what about Pearl?_ **\- 2:05 p.m** He types back, trying to play it cool. As embarrassing as it was knowing that Garnet probably peered into his future to figure out why he would want some alone time with Spinel, he still can’t help but be grateful to her for being cool about it. _ _

__

__

_ _When he and Spinel first got together, Garnet was surprisingly the most cautious out of everyone. She was still happy for them, that was pretty clear. Dating Spinel, being with her and spending time with her was clearly good for Steven. That was something everyone could agree on, even Connie. She helps him manage his anger issues, spars with him and forces him to communicate his feelings in a way no one else was able to during those really rough months of his life when depression and anger were all Steven ever felt. _ _

_ _But when they first announced their relationship, while everyone was happy for them, Garnet had still taken Steven to the side after and expressed a few of her worries. She had a vision, looking into their future and was worried by what she saw, foreseeing Steven somehow coming undone by being with Spinel months down the line. _ _

_ _It was all too vague for either of them to work with, but he’d bit back his initial anger at her concern and took a deep breath like Spinel taught him, appeasing her worries by convincing the fusion that they would simply have to let things unfold as they should because there was simply no way Steven was ever going to leave his Spinel’s side. _ _

_ _She hadn't been happy with his decision but had nodded and flashed her visor back on, agreeing to take a step back and let Steven handle his issues on his own. Then, months later when Universe made himself known Garnet’s vision finally made sense and Steven was glad he’d stuck with his decision after realizing he wasn't really _‘coming undone’_ as Garnet had predicted. _ _ __

__

__

_ _Universe was _confusing,_ Steven could admit that. He was confusing and annoying, but no matter how irritating Steven found him, he knew that Universe was him. A part of him, anyway. He was a fusion too, he’s known that ever since White first pulled out his gem, but his human half has always been the main pilot, an arrangement that Universe seemed content to follow. _ _ __

__

__

_ _Until he met Spinel, that is. Now, Universe wants to _share,_ wants to become a _true_ fusion that negotiates and exists as two working as one, rather than one piloting the other around. It was..._difficult_ Steven could admit that, having spent the first few weeks after Universe first appeared caught between possessively battling him for Spinel’s affection and teetering on the precipice of yet another identity crisis. Was his human half not enough? Was he forcing Universe aside, like Jasper had done with Lapis when they were Malachite? _ _ ______

__

__

_ _The only thing that put him at ease was Spinel, ironically enough. When he was with her, it was easy because of their shared love for the heart-shaped gem for Steven and Universe to feel like one. To bleed and blend together without force and just immerse themselves in their love for her, finally feeling put together when they were held in her arms. Getting along with Universe wasn't easy, but Steven was determined to do it, to understand and harmonize with his pink other half so that they could both be there for his Spinel, who he knew loved both parts of him equally. _ _

_ _But first, he was going to be a little petty and have Spinel screaming his name tonight. Not Universe’s or any of that _‘My Diamond’_ crap his other half tried to pull. _ _ __

__

__

_You liked it too,_ Universe calls him out in their mind and he snarls back at him to shut up. It didn't matter if he did, the title still made him feel weird even if it did spark something hot deep in his belly hearing the words fall from Spinel’s lips. _ _

_I want to be called something else,_ he grumbles back at his other half, still unsure of _what_ that title would be. It was clear that Spinel was very submissive, that she would probably be that way in bed going by how much she enjoyed Steven and Universe’s dominant and assertive behavior. But how did he want her to address him? Was the title bordering on BDSM activity that he should do some research on? Did _she_ know that? Would he have to _explain_ BDSM to Spinel? _ _ ______

__

__

_ _He feels his face flush more at the thought and he winces in embarrassment. The idea of sitting his sweet gemfriend down and explaining the complicated and intricate tastes of human sexual activity was _not_ fun, but what came after might be. _ _ __

__

__

_Sir?_ Universe proposes to him, replaying the memory of Spinel calling him that earlier this morning and the heat that had flashed through them both when they heard it. He wants to snap back at his pink half for the memory, but he can't help but agree he had _liked_ hearing the desperate and breathy way the address had fallen from her lips, eyes downcast and so submissive to his wishes. _ _ __

__

__

_Like a **good** gem,_ Universe smugly reminds him and he huffs, snorting with amusement even as he agrees with his other half deep down. _Sir_ might just work actually, but well….Steven can admit there are a few other titles he wants to try out after he sits down with Spinel for a bit to talk all of this out. This wasn't something he could just spring on her after slamming her into a wall and kissing her, as much as he knows both Universe and Spinel wouldn't mind that ending all that much. _ _ __

__

__

_ _His phone buzzes again in his hand and he snaps out of his thoughts, flipping it over to check Garnet’s response. _ _

_That will take care of itself. If I were you, I would get the peaches_ **\- Garnet 2:07 p.m ** _ _

_ _Her message only left him more confused, trying to parse out whatever hidden meaning she was trying to tell him with her cryptic wording. He’s about to text her to ask for more information when his phone starts buzzing again, this time with Pearl’s icon appearing on the screen with a request to video call. _ _

_ _Swiping his finger to accept, Steven is suddenly greeted with Pearl’s face, the other gem wearing a curious helmet and an anxious expression. _ _

_ _“H-hi Steven!” Pearl greets him, sounding nervous even though he has no idea why she would be. “So uh, -I've called to ask a favor somewhat. You see, I was supposed to go grocery shopping for you today but um-,” a familiar feminine voice Steven can’t quite hear says something to Pearl and her cheeks tint blue, eyes flicking over to look offscreen before meeting Steven’s with a wobbly giggle. _ _

_ _“Well...something came up and I won't be back to the beach house until late tomorrow. I'm sorry Steven but there isn't much left in the fridge, do you think you could do it on your own?” Pearl asks, sounding truly forlorn and upset that she can’t buy him groceries, and while Steven nods forgivingly at her and agrees, internally he's absolutely thrilled. _ _

_ _“Of course Pearl, don’t worry about it,” he assures her, watching a bit of her tenseness fade into relief and some of the guilt leaves her expression. _ _

_ _He tries to hold back, he _really_ does, but Steven does kinda wants to get Pearl back for all those weeks of constant teasing about Spinel and her clear favoritism for Universe and his shenanigans, just because the bastard likes to fold laundry sometimes. _Ugh. _ ____

__

__

_ _“So who's your friend there, Pearl?” he asks, tone sugary sweet but lacking any actual innocence.“You on a _date?” _ __

__

__

_ _“S-steven! Wha-, I m-mean that's, I have no-” suddenly the phone is swiped away from Pearl’s grip and instead of looking at the amusing cross of terror and embarrassment burning a brilliant blush across Pearl’s cheeks, Steven finds himself eye to eye with mystery girl from so many years ago. _ _

_ _“Yep! She is! So see ya’, Steven!” the pink-haired woman tells him with a wink before waving goodbye and abruptly hanging up, saving Pearl from any more teasing. _ _

_ _For _now_ anyway, Steven thinks with a chuckle, tucking his phone back into his pocket with a smirk. _ _ __

__

__

_ _Looks like Garnet was right, though he still doesn't have any idea what peaches have to do with it. Maybe that's the mystery girl's name? Peaches? _ _

_ _Who knows, right now Steven doesn’t particularly care, because he’s just now realizing that not only does he have the house all free to him and Spinel for a night, he is just a mere few errands away from being able to fuck his pretty little gem into _oblivion. _ __

__

__

_ _The thought of his errands is almost enough to take the wind out his sails, desperate to just quit them all and take his Spinel home **now** before they lose any more daylight. But he knows that wouldn’t be fair and instead resolves to speed through his tasks like never before, eager to get his hands back on his beautiful Spinel. __

** **** **

** **** **

_ _Nodding to himself, he pushes off the wall and strides forward, calling out to Spinel as he walks towards her. Her head whips up at her name and she breaks into a grin when she sees him, putting down the ruby she was holding to shoot her arms forward and around his torso. Like an adorable slingshot, she pulls his giggling form towards her, laughing when he collides happily into her chest. _ _

_ _His arms wrap around her before she pulls away and they share a quick kiss, both their cheeks going a bit pink when the surrounding gems coo and awe at the sight. Pulling away, he smiles at her and reaches up to ruffle Lion’s mane, the animal still leaning against Spinel’s back. _ _

_ _“So I got some good news! We’ll have the house for ourselves tonight. Garnet and Amethyst are gonna be out late and Pearl is coming home tomorrow.” _ _

_“Really?”_ Spinel blinks a few times, caught off guard by the convenience considering just how hard it could be for Steven to cajole the other crystal gems into giving them an _hour_ alone, let alone a day. _ _ __

__

__

_ _“S-so, it's just gonna be me and you?” She smiles nervously while reaching a hand up to tuck a stray hair out of her face, happy to have some private time with Steven but hesitant on what that might entail considering this morning's events. _ _

_And **me,**_ Universe coos in their head, but thankfully Steven manages to hold back his eye roll at the last second lest Spinel thinks he was directing it at her. _ _

_ _“Yeah, just _us.”_ he confirms, leaning down to give her cheek another kiss before whispering softly in her ear, “I've got a couple of surprises already planned for you.” _ _ __

__

__

_ _“Y-you do? Well shucks Stevie, now ya’ got me all excited.” _ _

_ _Steven grins at the soft blush on her face, reaching a hand up to gently caress her cheek, “Don't worry, it'll be worth the wait. I promise.” _ _

_ _She giggles in his hold, happily soaking in the warmth from his palm by softly nuzzling into it as she lets the weight of her head rest on his hand. “Well, I guess it's a good thing I already helped Snowflake Obsidian with her human orientation while you was with Peridot, huh? Now things will go much faster!” _ _

_ _“You did?! Oh, did she come by while I was in there?” Steven asks, realizing that maybe he spent more time with Peridot than he thought when Spinel nods in response. “Thank you so much Spinel! That's _perfect,_ now we just got to help the fire agates and then-” _ _ __

__

__

_ _“They’re done too,” Spinel interrupts, and he blinks at her in surprise. “Obsidian felt bad you had so much ta’ do and fixing her program didn’t take all that long so she decided ta’ help out the agates for ya’. To say thanks.” _ _

_ _“Wait, really?” he asks, feeling his lips curl into a giddy smile. “That's great! Now we just need to go to the market and we can head back!” At Spinel’s confused look he remembers that she wasn’t there to hear his conversation with Pearl. _ _

_ _“Quick change of plans, we need to go food shopping really quickly before we head home. Pearl is going to be staying late at her friend’s tonight and there isn’t much left in the fridge.” _ _

_ _“Oh! Okay! That sounds fun, I haven't been to a human market before!” _ _

_ _Assuring her it would be both a fun and quick trip, they both wave and say goodbye to the gems Spinel was playing with and get back on top of Lion, bracing themselves when the animal roars out a portal and quickly jumps in with the two of them in tow. _ _

_ _As fast as they went in they pop out, a street down from the market, Lion huffing a bit before he settles down on all fours and grumbles at them until they get off. Steven calls him spoilt under his breath and crosses his arms but Spinel just laughs and kisses the grumpy animal behind the ear, thanking him for helping them travel._ _

_ _They link hands and start towards the market, Spinel eagerly asking Steven questions about what they would be buying he answers with enthusiasm, even if he is a little distracted. _ _

_ _Truthfully, this errand couldn’t have come at a better time. On one hand, he’s genuinely happy that Pearl was reconnecting with the mystery girl from his childhood, she deserved to move on from his mom with someone new. On the other, he was also excited to have the house for just him and Spinel now that Pearl would be staying over while Garnet and Amethyst gave them a wide berth tonight. _ _

_ _Now he can make Spinel scream his name as _loud_ as he wants. _ _ __

__

__

_ _His cheeks go a little red at the thought and he shifts a bit when he feels his dick twitch in his pants, trying not to draw Spinel’s attention to it as they walk towards the New Green supermarket that recently opened in Beach City and he had started shopping at upon becoming vegetarian. They had the best plant burgers and he wills himself to think about them instead if only to cool off a little. _ _

_ _Spinel gasps at the wide selection of vegetables and glossy fruits on display when they first walk into the store, eyes wide and starry as she takes in all the products with an excited giggle. She looks so damn _cute,_ cuter than she has any right to and he holds back a weak groan, watching her bounce ahead while chattering amicably at him about potential recipes. He grunts back a response but his eyes stay glued to the curve of her ass and the way her exposed legs look so enticing in the high waisted shorts she decided to shapeshift on today. _ _ __

__

__

_Down boy,_ he grumbles internally, to not only his own dick but the pink _dickhead_ inside him whose also getting just as riled up thinking about wrapping Spinel’s pink thighs around them. _ _ __

__

__

_Wait your turn **ass,**_ he snarls at his other half, making sure his face doesn’t express his ire when Spinel excitedly turns to show him a strangely shaped eggplant she found amongst the misfit vegetable section. _ _

_I want to taste our Spinel too,_ Universe grumbles back at him, ignoring Steven’s spiteful reminder that he’d already gotten his turn. _Not fair-!_ The boys diamond half pouts internally, half his attention still on Spinel as he grumbles his complaints in Steven’s inner ear. _ _ __

__

__

_And I wanted to be the first to finger her into orgasm! But we don’t always get what we want, do we Universe?_ He growls back, taking the eggplant from Spinel with a soft smile to place it into their cart, sans bag. _ _

_Shareeeee!_ The boys pink other half whines back, trying to make amends by replaying the fingering incident in their mind with higher quality, making it feel almost as if Steven had been awake during it all. _Feels good to make Spinel feel good! _ __

__

__

_ _The memory nearly makes his knees buckle in the middle of the store and he subtly tries to shake his head to clear it out, cheeks going even redder as he moves the basket to hover over his crotch and hide the sight from his overly curious girlfriend. _ _

_Fine!_ He snarls, giving in when the memory threatens to make him cum right there in the middle of the damn produce aisle. _ _

_ _He catches sight of his pink counterpart in the blurry reflection of the misty mirrors above the produce section, giving him an eager smile. Spinel is far enough away looking at the snack aisle that he feels safe enough to address the bastard even if it does make him look crazy to passerby for hissing a low conversation at his oddly colored reflection. _ _

_I get her first, then you can have her. We’ll make it...like a kind of competition. See who she likes between her legs the most._ Steven tells him, unable to help but make it a little competitive even if he’s only really battling with himself. _ _

_ _He _wants_ to compete with Universe, feeling a bit of eagerness underneath all that ire at the thought of performing for Spinel. To earn her favor, admiration, her preference, and most importantly her praise. _ _ __

__

__

_ _Steven wanted her screaming his name _all night. _ __

__

__

_ _Universe makes a humming sound of agreement before fading back into the shadows of Steven’s mind, now bored by the prospect of shopping when a much more fun activity laid waiting in his future. _ _

_ _Steven sighs with relief at finally being free of the inner bastards begging, looking past the vegetable section to try and find wherever Spinel went off to. He decides to let her have fun exploring while he collects more groceries, loading up his basket to the point of overflowing with different vegetables, pastas, and rice, knowing he could make a wide variety of dishes with those new vegetarian recipes Connie had emailed him earlier that week. _ _

_ _His eyes catch sight of a fruit sale. A colorful sign in pretty squiggly cursive claims that the peaches and mangoes were currently on sale, both of which look absolutely plump and delicious. The mango deal was by far a better savings, but recalling Garnet’s cryptic message Steven frowns and bags up a couple of peaches instead, hoping he was making the right choice while also feeling foolish for putting this much thought into a _snack. _ __

__

__

_ _After shopping around for a bit more he runs into Spinel in the cereal aisle, chuckling to himself when he catches how wide and starry her eyes are as she takes in all the different sugary brands. _ _

_ _Turning to him when she hears him coming down the aisle, her mouth hangs open and she spreads out her arms to gesture towards the wall of cereal dramatically. _ _

_ _“Stevie _look!_ There's _five_ different kinds of cocoa pebbles!” _ _ ____

__

__

_ _Steven laughs at the reminder of just how obsessed Spinel had recently become with cocoa pebbles, the heart gem absolutely _enamored_ with chocolate in any form but loving it in her cereal the most. Spinel had once single-handedly wiped out his cereal collection in one night, a pretty impressive feat considering Steven buys his food in bulk now to cut down on time and that had roughly equated to nearly _twelve_ boxes of cocoa pebbles. _ _ ____

__

__

_ _Holding up a finger he wags it at her before lightly booping her on the nose, watching her face scrunch up adorably with a smile. “Yes they do, but you can only get _three_ boxes this time Spinel. So pick wisely.” _ _ __

__

__

_ _She pouts at the cut-off but doesn't argue back, like a _good_ gem, and instead turns back to the cereals with an intense expression as she peers over the boxes to find the best three to pick out. After a few minutes, she settles on two different brands, getting multiples of one and cramming them all into Steven’s already overflowing basket with a grin while Steven watches her with a fond expression. _ _ __

__

__

_ _Managing to stuff them all in, she stands back triumphantly with her hands on her waist, her face positively beaming when she looks up at Steven with such a cute expression that Steven just can’t take it anymore. He gives their environment a quick look and after confirming no one was nearby he drops his basket to the floor, ignoring Spinel’s concerned noise to reach up, grab her arms, and press her back into the wall of cereal, his taller form looming over hers. _ _

_ _“S-Stevie-?” Spinel stutters, about to ask what’s gotten into him when he suddenly swoops down to connect their lips with a hungry growl, eager to get just a _taste_ of his adorable gem. _ _ __

__

__

_ _The action makes her moan in his hold, her mouth opening up sweetly under his to let his tongue slip in, the two of them rutting together right there in the middle of the store. Steven lets his hands slip down past Spinel’s arms to clutch at her hips, lifting her up just a bit more to settle better between her legs while her arms reach up to drape over his shoulders, one of her hands tangling into his hair and giving a little pull that makes him hiss with pleasure into her mouth. _ _

_ _Steven loses time against Spinel’s lips, way too much of it, but he still notices a few scandalized gasps and people scurrying past a couple of times so in an act of mercy he slowly pulls away, gazing at Spinel through half-lidded eyes as a thin line of salvia still connecting their lips breaks and they pant into each other’s mouths. _ _

_ _“So you _aren't_ angry about this mornin’?” She manages to pant out against his lips, and the desire to kiss her again and make her truly breathless rears its head but he manages to keep his control. _ _ __

__

__

_ _“Oh Spinel,” he coos back, forgoing kissing her lips to instead lean in closer and nibble at her neck, grinning into her collarbone when it makes her gasp and rubs against him, the cereal boxes shaking from her movement. _ _

_ _“I'm not angry sweetheart, I’m _pissed.”_ he clarifies gently in her ear, biting his way up her neck and she tries to hold back her moans when his thigh slips between hers for her to grind on._ _ __

__

__

_ _“But not at you, Spinel. I'm mad at _him._ So don't worry because the only thing I plan on doing to you later is making you feel very, _very_ good.” _ _ ____

__

__

_ _“G-good?” _ _

_ _“Yes honey, tonight is going to be just for you and me.” _ _

_And **me**,_ Universe chimes in smugly in his mind and he holds off on rolling his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he nips Spinel’s neck one last time before forcing himself to take a step back, hands flexing into fists at his side as he tries to stop himself from going back in for more when he sees how absolutely debauched Spinel looks. _ _

_ _“Let’s go, honey. I wanna get you home.” Steven tells her, though it's really more of a command with how gruff his voice is and how it leaves no room for argument. Not that Spinel would argue right now, his starstruck gem nodding silently and following after him when he picks up the abandoned basket and makes his way to the self scanners, clutching at her now bruised neck with a burning blush on her cheeks. _ _

_ _Considering the side-eyes Steven catches a few store clerks giving him, he knows picking the self-checkout is his best bet. Quickly, he swipes his items through and bags them all, internally cursing himself for forgetting his reusable bags at home and reminding himself to store a few in Lion's mane for next time. Spinel helps him gather them all up when he’s done swiping his card and slips the receipt into her gem, the two of them lugging the supplies back to Lion- who at some point got up and walked to the front of the store to wait for them. _ _

_ _Steven asks Lion to summon a portal home and when it roars into existence he simply dumps the bags on the other side, hoping that they land safely wherever they end up. Spinel laughs at him for it and shakes her head, stretching her legs through the portal with ease, her body and bags following after and Steven wants to smack himself in the face when he realizes he could have just walked through while holding the bags. _ _

_ _Lion makes a chuffing sound that Steven swears is a laugh at his expense before putting his head against Steven’s back. pushing him through the portal and following after with a yawn. He winds up in the living room, his groceries thankfully in one piece while Spinel hums and puts things away in the kitchen, her own bags already open and spread out on the counter. _ _

_ _“So whatcha’ wanna eat tonight, handsome?” Spinel asks, stretching up a bit, quite literally, to put the garbanzo beans away on the high shelf by the crackers. _ _

_ _“...Hmm,” Steven hums and thinks, reaching down to pick up his bags and place them on the counter before turning to open the fridge and seeing what they have to work with. _ _

_ _“How about caponata pasta? We have all the ingredients and I've been wanting to try it ever since Connie sent me the recipe.”_ _

_ _“Sounds good!” Spinel chirps back before grinning and grabbing the colander, holding it up with an eager flourish. “Let’s make some noodles, dollface!” _ _

_ _Cooking with Spinel was one of Steven's _favorite_ things to do. He was lucky that she enjoyed eating just as much as Amethyst and didn't hate it like Pearl and quite a few other gems did. It was a tradition that started way before they were even dating, Steven using it as an excuse to spend more time with her by claiming to want to introduce Spinel to different earth cuisine, then quickly attempting to teach himself the recipes overnight when she agreed. Spinel loved it, even the failures, but wanted to do more than just watch Steven putter around a kitchen for hours on end and so she eventually joined in to help._ _ __

__

__

_ _Ever since, it's become a daily thing, where they make most meals together or, if Steven is busy, will cook a ton of food at once for easy reheating and just spend a few minutes at the table to eat and talk with each other before going about their separate days. _ _

_ _It always calmed him down on stressful days and made him giddy on good ones, seeing Spinel being so playful and acrobatic in the kitchen while they worked in near unison, able to predict and offer what the other person needed with barely a thought. Creating delectable recipes together and sometimes shyly feeding them to each other if the other gems weren’t around to tease them, all of it was perfect and it made Steven’s heart _melt_ every time._ _ __

__

__

_ _So together they cut up some vegetables and tomatoes before throwing them in a bowl with capers and raisins from the store, tipping them into a caramelized onion sauce cooking away on the stove that Steven made while Spinel washed the veggies. Spinel preps the pasta pot while Steven cuts up some basil and grabbed more parmesan, the two working in sync when everything was done cooking to plate up two servings and mix the final product together. Creating a rich, sweet sauce for their pasta that smelled absolutely heavenly and spread throughout the entire house. _ _

_ _Giving the plates to Spinel, Steven shoos her towards the table so he can clean up, ignoring her protests to let her help by persuading her to set the table instead. She complies but not without a sassy eye-roll that makes him grin, loving how cheeky his gem could be. After a quick clean up, they both finally sit down to eat, their chairs practically entangled in each other as they sit as close as they can get without Spinel actually being in his lap, chatting away about how their week has been so far while they eat._ _

_ _Eventually, as the food disappears from their plates and the sun begins to set, Steven grows a bit more somber as he listens to Spinel talk about a trick she played on Yellow and the massive mess it had created in one of the ballrooms. There's a smear of sauce on Spinel’s chin, but before he can wipe it away she cleans it off herself and hops up to grab both their empty plates and put them in the sink, still happily chatting about how hilarious White had found her joke as Steven stares longingly at her swaying form. _ _

_ _“Oh Stevie, ya shoulda’ seen her laughin’! She almost shattered herself with the way she was cacklin’ at poor Yellow- _Hey!_ Ya’ got peaches! Wanna have ‘em for dessert?” Spinel suddenly asks him, snapping Steven out of his dazed stupor from watching her hips sway teasingly back and forth as she cleaned the dishes. _ _ __

__

__

_ _His face gets hot and he tries to hide his blush with a casual shrug, not wanting to get caught out blatantly staring at Spinel’s ass. She takes it as an agreement and picks two out of the bag, rinsing them under the sink for a minute before shaking them out and bringing them back to the table, grinning excitedly. _ _

_ _She drops one into his open hand before settling back onto her seat with a flourish, chomping a huge bite out of her fruit until her cheeks were stuffed full and cute, like a chipmunk. He chuckles at the sight, putting his own fruit to the side as he settles for crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. _ _

_ _Instead, he watches as Spinel chomps away, the fruit's slickness leaving juicy trails around her lips and chin, a thin line gushing forward and trickling down her neck towards her collarbone after she takes a particularly sharp bite. Her pretty little canines flashing in the light. Steven swallows hard at the sight, trying not to squirm too much in his chair and Universe prowls impatiently along the edges of his mind and demands he makes his move already. _ _

_ _Halfway through her fruit, Spinel looks up to see how Steven is enjoying his when she catches the hungry look he’s giving her, and it sends shivers down her spine. _ _

_ _It's a look that says food might not be all he’s hungry for. _ _

_ _Hesitant, she pulls the fruit away from her mouth and holds it in her hands, cocking her head curiously at her seemingly spellbound boyfriend. _ _

_ _“Stevie? Ain’t ya’ hungry?” _ _

_ _The sharp laugh her question draws from Steven comes from somewhere deep in his chest, and she blinks at him in surprise when his fingers begin to drum nervously but his eyes stay on her, his piercing gaze never wavering. Steady and intense, like a predator watching its prey. _ _

_ _“Something like that.” He agrees, spreading his legs out a bit to get more comfortable. “There’s just something else I’m in the mood to eat.” _ _

_ _“O-oh? Like what?” she laughs, voice a tad jittery as she sets her half-eaten peach down on the table to lick the stray traces of juices off her fingers, watching his eyes grow darker from the action. _ _

_ _Inhaling deeply before letting out a slow exhale, Steven forces the hunger out of his expression to give Spinel a softer, more understanding look. He can see how nervous his voracity is making her and that's not something he wants. He wants to have her—oh stars does he want to have her, but only if she wants it too. _ _

_ _“Spinel...it's okay if you're not ready for this, or if it just isn't something you want to do right now. But if it is okay, I would really like to touch you.” He tells her honestly, no longer wanting to beat around the bush about this. _ _

_ _“T-touch me?” the heart gem stutters, a pink glow rising to her cheeks at how upfront Steven was about his desire. She ghosts still sticky hands over her arms and thinks about it, wondering what it would feel like if it was Steven’s hands on her body instead, touching her wherever he wished. _ _

_ _She’s not surprised to find that she absolutely loves the thought. _ _

_ _Steven nods slowly in return, his own gaze raptly fixed on her movements as she shyly touches herself, desperately wishing to be able to do the same. _“Yes.” _ __

__

__

_ _Spinel tries to hide the shiver his gravelly tone sends down her spine, instead forcing herself to think about it, about what Steven is probably asking for. “L-Like Universe did?” She asks, wanting to make sure she wasn’t confusing his intentions when he said he wanted to touch her. Maybe he just meant cuddling? Or sleeping in the same bed? _ _

_ _Steven’s eyes narrow at the reminder and his lips purse with annoyance, but he shakes his head. _ _

_Better_ than that. I want to use my mouth. I want to touch you all over.” _ _

_ _A thought occurs to Steven and he realizes that maybe her hesitance is a sign that Spinel isn’t ready. That maybe he and Universe are overstepping and pressuring her too much and he feels a bit of his cockiness fade away. _ _

_ _“Is that _okay?_ Would you like me to..?” he trails off, now feeling uncertain. But a bit of his confidence returns when Spinel nods immediately, even as her face burns bright red and she snags her ponytails in her hands to pull them down over her face so he can’t see how frazzled she’s becoming. _ _ __

__

__

_ _“You-” Spinel starts then stops, trying to force the shy wobble out of her voice. “Y-you can touch me however you want, Steven….I...I trust you.” _ _

_ _Her timid admission brings a smile to his face, his own cheeks going pink while his heart does funny flips in his chest at her confession. _ _

_ _“It's not just about trust but thank you, Spinel. I’m glad you do.” He tells her with a smile, waiting for her to peek out at him from behind her hair before clarifying, “ I trust you too. But I only want to touch you if you _also_ want me to-” _ _ __

__

__

_“I do!”_ She interrupts without warning, stunning him into silence with her outburst. He blinks dumbly down at her before she looks away from his piercing stare to fiddle nervously with her hair. _ _

_ _“I w-want you to.” she tells him again, igniting something deep inside Steven when she says, “You can touch me all you want, Stevie.” _ _

_ _“Okay,” he growls back, voice husky and thick with want. _“Good._ Then I will.” _ _ __

__

__

_ _Not wanting to wait a moment more Steven stands to his feet, his sudden movement startling Spinel who looks up at him with nervous anticipation, squeaking when he reaches down to lift her into his arms and carry her away from the table towards the cloud room, her legs trembling around his waist with excitement. _ _

_ _Despite the crystal gems promising to stay away for the night, Steven feels more secure eating Spinel out in his cloud room rather than upstairs. At least in there, he could poof into existence whatever he needed. Case in point when he summons a large fluffy bed to deposit Spinel onto when he walks in and the room crafts it in a blink of an eye. _ _

_ _Softly, he sets Spinel down on the comforter, the trembling gem leaning back on her arms while her legs dangle off the edge and her head cranes up to meet his warm eyes, finding comfort in the touch of calmness she sees amongst the sea of possessive ferocity burning in his gaze. _ _

_ _“W-what do you wanna do to me?” Spinel can’t help but ask. She’s not scared, she could never be scared of her Stevie, but she _is_ nervous she won’t be able to live up to his expectations. _ _ __

__

__

_ _She’s scared she won’t react the right way, the way a real human would, and disappoint him even though she knows deep down that’s not true. _ _

_ _Universe had certainly seen to that. _ _

_ _Unaware of her inner turmoil, Steven thinks about it, about all the very naughty, _dirty_ things he’s been wanting to do to his Spinel for _months_ while his eyes roam over her body with barely held back desire. _ _ ____

__

__

_ _“Right now...I just wanna touch you. Is that okay?” _ _

_ _She nods without a thought, the plush sheets tangling through her fingers when she flexes them experimentally underneath her. “Y-yeah.” _ _

_ _“Alright, then how about you be a good gem for me and lay up higher on the bed, huh? And poof away your clothes, I want to see all of you again.” _ _

_ _Her gem flutters at the commands but she obeys without protest, her thighs still trembling faintly when her clothes shimmer away and she's left naked and vulnerable to Steven’s hungry gaze. She shuffles further up on the bed and leans against the pillows, trying not to feel self-conscious as her legs begin to cross only to meep when Steven's hand is suddenly there between her knees, keeping them spread apart with a glare,_ _

_“**All**_ of you.” he reminds her, watching with rapt attention the way his command sends a burning blush across not only Spinel's face but her entire body, turning it such a delectable shade of pink he can’t help but stare at. _ _

_ _Stars, he can’t wait to make her _scream. _ __

__

__

_ _Once Spinel is settled comfortably in place, Steven slips his hand off and takes a step back to remove his jacket and shirt, opting to keep his pants on as he drops them onto the floor and kicks off his shoes to land on the pile. He climbs back onto the bed and he settles himself between Spinel’s bare thighs on his haunches, finally taking all of her in. _ _

_ _Covetously, his eyes rove over every curve and dip he so hurriedly overlooked this morning when he had awoken caught off guard and embarrassed. He hadn't gotten a good look then, too disorientated and shy to take his fill when he had the chance. And then before he knew it, she had poofed an outfit back on before he could and his chance was gone. _ _

_ _But Steven wasn't embarrassed now, not with Spinel's permission and the proof of her own desire peeking out from her lower lips, glistening hints of slick shining on her folds and smelling so intoxicating sweet it makes his head go a bit dizzy with want. _ _

_ _He wants to just fall right into her, to eat her out like a starving man enjoying the main course at a 5-Star buffet but he manages to control himself at the last second, wanting to take his time exploring every pretty new part his Spinel decided to reform for him before indulging himself. _ _

_ _“You’re so beautiful,” Steven can’t help but murmur to himself, his hands gently kneading the flesh of Spinel’s thighs and listening with pleasure when she squeaks with embarrassment and tightens them around him. He grins at her, leaning down and kissing her softly to ease her anxiety. _ _

_ _When his lips touch hers he can physically feel Spinel relax in his hold, her eyes fluttering shut as he slips his tongue past her lips and they moan into each other's mouths, one of his hands reaching out to cup her chin in an attempt to get closer. _ _

_ _Huh, Steven thinks as his gemfriend sighs happily into his mouth and twists her head a bit so they can get a deeper angle, moaning as he takes her apart with his lips in a way no one else could. _ _

_ _Garnet was right. _ _

Peaches were an _excellent_ idea. _ _

_ _Loving the faint hint of sweetness, he tugs on Spinel’s lip with his teeth, then soothes it over by lightly brushing hers with his own over and over again and until they were tingling and tender. His perfect little gem just so pliant and obedient underneath him as he hands come up to shakily clutch at his shoulders. _ _

_ _Absolutely _perfect. _ __

__

__

_ _Pulling back a bit, he gives Spinel a good look and _yeah_, that’s what Steven likes to see—her eyes are dark and wild, her cheeks red, and her lips are already a little kiss swollen. Perfectly plump, delectable, and most importantly, _all his._ The thought ignites him and Steven recaptures her bottom lip between his to nip her once more before kissing her full on the lips again, cushiony-chaste, working Spinel’s mouth loose and open before slipping his tongue inside again and tangling it with hers. _ _ __

__

__

_ _Taking both her hands in one of his, he pins them above her head and continues to kiss her with fervor, his other hand reaching up to grab a handful of her soft tit, fingers just barely brushing the edge of her gem. Spinel shudders at the feeling of his hands on her, moving her as he wished, wherever he wished, whimpering into Steven’s mouth as he explores her body and his left-hand squeezes her breast. His large, coarse palm massaging the sensitive flesh with interest and make her feel oh so tiny in his hold. _ _

_ _Steven was always taller than Spinel, but she never realized just quite how much he was compared to her until just now. And now that she noticed, she couldn't help but realize— _ _

_ _—Steven was very _**big.**_ _ _

__

__

_ _Breaking the kiss, he squeezes her wrists and pulls back once more before giving her a stern look. “Keep those there, Sweetheart. Don’t move them.” _ _

_ _Spinel lets out a whine but nods, clutching the pillow under her head in an attempt to obey his orders. Steven can’t help but grin at the sight, leaning back in to nip at her neck to leave a pretty bruise as a reward for her obedience, his lips trailing down her throat to her collarbone and leaving a beautiful trail of red and blue in his wake. _ _

_ _He hits a certain spot on Spinel's jugular and she makes a noise that Steven didn’t know was possible for Gems to do, so he smiles against her skin and bites again, soothing it with his tongue before giving her more kisses, bites, and licks that drive his heart-shaped gem absolutely crazy. _ _

_ _Traveling down, he reaches her left breast and inspects it for a second, humming contently against the warm, soft mound before he suddenly takes her nipple into his mouth. His tongue circles over the sensitive bud in random patterns, sucking and nipping at the skin there until it was oversensitive and red, his pretty little Spinel practically wailing with pleasure from his motions while jolting in his hold. _ _

_ _His other hand reaches blindly for her opposite breast, gently pinching and flicking the nipple there, rolling the sensitive bud between two fingers and smiling around her nipple in his mouth when he hears her start to beg. Her back arches to give him even more access and he can feel her wetness start to soak his jeans, her core throbbing against his zipper from the sharp pleasure and he feels his own dick twitch hard in response, pulling a rough groan from his throat. _ _

_ _Steven’s voice is perfectly level, he’s still in complete control, even riding the pleasure this close to the edge. “Even before you met me you were _mine,”_ he breathes against Spinel’s neck, feeling her tremble even more underneath him at the claim. _ _ __

__

__

_ _In contrast, Spinel’s voice is wrecked, hoarse, and desperate, “Yeah, yeah yours,” She agrees mindlessly. “All yours Stevie, always been yours! Oh, p-please Stevie, just _touch_ me!” _ _ __

__

__

_ _He grins at her pleas, loving just how much control he was having over his sweet brat. Leaning back down, he recaptures her nipple in his mouth while lightly tweaking the other one caught in his grasp. “I _am_ touching you, sweetheart.” _ _ __

__

__

_ _“Not like that!” she whines, wiggling in his hold to try and get him where she wants without breaking his rule about moving her hands._”There!_ You know where.._please!" _ ____

__

__

_ _At her begging, his lips pull up into a smirk, loving the sound but feeling a bit merciful, his own hips rutting hard into her for a second just to get a bit of friction. “Of course, honey. If that's what you want." _ _

_ _Steven pulls away, letting her sensitive bud fall from his mouth with one last flick of his tongue before he settles back in between her legs to spread them apart, admiring Spinel’s glistening folds before diving right in to devour his gem’s bright pink pussy. _ _

_“Yes!_ Oh my stars, _yes!”_ she screams, distantly registering the sound of fabric tearing as she nearly rips the pillow under her head apart when his lips are finally on hers, already licking away at the dripping slick he finds there with an intense focus that makes her see stars. Steven’s hands are digging into her thighs to hold her still, and Spinel knows she’ll have bruises there and doesn’t care at all. _ _ __

__

__

_ _With a long, flat tongue he tastes her over and over, lapping up her leaking slick with a satisfied growl. Stars, she was heavenly and one taste just wasn’t enough. Her scent invades his nose and intoxicates him, leaving him desperate and hungry as he dives back into her again and again, his hips rutting in rhythm onto the sheets below him. _ _

_ _She tastes _amazing,_ like everything he had ever dreamed of. Her folds are so soft and smooth under his tongue, so delectable and intoxicating. He can't help but feel smug and possessive over her moans and squeals, the fact that he was the first one to give her this pleasure, to make her lose herself so completely. This _had_ to be better than Universe fingering her, but why should he just stop there? Maybe his other half had a good idea, and Steven grins into her pussy as he reaches his hands down to finger lightly at her sopping hole, pressing a few digits in and pumping them in and out as he sucks hard on her clit to make her see _stars. _ ______

__

__

_ _With one hand against Spinel’s pussy, Steven rubs her clit with the pads of his fingers while his other scissors deep within her, slick with her juices. He presses down hard, eliciting a moan from of his good gem that only encourages him to rub her clit even more, going faster and faster and reveling in the way her thighs tremble around him. _ _

_ _Suddenly, Spinel’s fingers bury themselves in his hair as she pulls him closer towards her pussy, practically grinding onto her diamond’s face while moaning out words like “Stars, I’m gonna cum,” and “ Your tongue feels so good inside me,” all while Steven eats her out with enthusiasm, too caught up in his own enjoyment to notice her infraction right away. _ _

_ _“Fuck, Sweetheart, you taste so delicious,” Steven tells her panting face, unable to get enough of her sweet flavor. She lets out a long moan when even more wetness seeps out of her folds as she watches him take his fill of her. _ _

_ _“Stevie, more! Oh more _please, **now-!”** _ __

__

__

_ _Her begging cuts off when she feels her hands get taken out of his hair, her face erupting red at the realization she had broken his command to keep them still without realizing it. She stutters, suddenly timid in the wake of the icy glare he gives her when he grabs her hands and moves them towards the headboard, summoning a bubble between her caught wrists to trap them there. _ _

_ _Steven hovers over her with a dominating stare, pinning her in place like a bug under a microscope. The fact that his lower face is absolutely _dripping_ with her juices makes him no less intimidating. _ _ __

__

__

_If anything,_ Spinel thinks as she shivers, trying to maintain eye contact and failing, _it makes him even **hotter.**_ _ _

__

__

_ _“I know exactly what you need, and you'll get it when I want to give it to you,” Steven growls at her, eyes hard and voice guttural, watching her whimper before nodding slowly. _“Good girl._ Now, you can beg all you want, but until you start calling me _Sir,_ you won't be cumming anytime soon.” _ _ __

__

__

_ _“S-sir?” _ _

_ _He grins at her easy obedience, absolutely enamored by how powerful it makes him feel. _“Very_ good girl.” he praises her before diving back into her, listening with satisfaction when Spinel lets out a high pitched squeal that tapers off into a desperate moan. _ _ __

__

__

_ _He holds her down, letting out a grunt as he forcibly controls her wriggling to bend her to his will, holding her legs down and wrapping them around his shoulders for purchase so she could feel somewhat secure with her hands immobile as he ate her out into oblivion. _ _

_ _So sweet, so juicy, so _gratifying_ was her flavor that he wraps his arms around her legs and pulls her closer to his face, burying his mouth in her delicious folds. God, she tastes like _raspberries._ He can feel her wetness soaking his lips but it only makes him more excited, ignoring how messy he was becoming as her slick began to dribble down his chin to dive back in for more, his tongue pushing its way into her hole over and over to lap up more of the flavor. _ _ ____

__

__

_ _Steven loves making her moan. It gave him such deep satisfaction to feel the power he had over her, the control, to feel how hard her heart pumped when his hands gripped her thighs and left behind finger-shaped bruises. He lived to make her gasp, to make her mind blank with ecstasy as she moved with his desires, into whatever position he prefers. _ _

_Like a **good gem**,_ Universe growls hungrily in the back of his mind, but for once, Steven couldn't care less. _ _ ** **

** **** **

** **** **

_ _He moves both hands to her waist, moving her up against the bed to settle better into his new favorite spot between her legs. There’s a tremble to her thighs that makes him grin wickedly, feeling her uncontrollable twitches and spasms as he eats her out and fills her with pleasure. _ _

_ _When a sharp suck draws a desperate scream from her throat, Steven, feeling merciful, gently rubs his thumbs back and forth from their position pinning down her hips. His fingertips glide comfortingly over her soft stomach before he suddenly grips her even harder than before and starts trying out some techniques he’d read up on not too long ago. _ _

_ _Flattening his tongue out, he licks up her folds with steady strokes, the sweet taste of her dripping core making it hard to go slow and be patient when all he really wanted to do was tear her apart. Oh, Steven was _never_ going to have enough of this, the feeling of Spinel shivering and trembling in his hold, the sweet taste of her core on his tongue while the adorable sounds of her whines and moans falling from her lips fill his ears. He can’t _wait_ to finally be able to be inside her one day. To be buried hilt deep within in her soft folds as he drives in rough or slow, however he wants because at that moment _he_ would have complete control over Spinel, over when she got to cum and what she got to feel. _ _ ______

__

__

_ _Oh, Steven couldn't wait. _ _

_ _Finally, he curls his fingers that are still inside her up, moving them in a come hither motion he knows will hit that _perfect_ spot inside her just right while sucking hard on her clit, relishing in the way her body jolts like a live wire and she let out the most beautiful cry he’s ever heard. _ _ __

__

__

_ _Spinel squeals, her world going white and eyes rolling into her head as she lets out a curse before squirting all over Steven’s fingers and the sheets, Steven moaning at the splash of wetness that coats his fingers when she cums. Rubbing his fingers over her pussy lips he trails them upwards to her clit to spread the wetness there, making her whimper as her hips buck from the overstimulation. _ _

_ _Feeling merciful, he eventually pulls them out and licks them, savoring the taste of his beautiful Spinel’s slickness on his fingers. They’re both panting hard, Steven himself shuddering through the aftershocks of his own orgasm having cum hard in his pants the moment Spinel had come undone by his fingers, unable to hold himself back anymore as his hips rutted hard into the sheets and left his jeans incredibly sticky. _ _

_ _“That was incredible…” Spinel murmurs when she gets her breath back, leaning up to kiss Steven even with her arms still pinned to the headboard. Suddenly remembering that fact, Steven reaches up a slick hand to pop the bubble, letting her hands fall down and run over his body, down and across the muscles of Steven’s chest and stomach with lazy, tender movements. _ _

_ _Steven groans from somewhere deep inside at the feel of her hands on him and shivers, leaning into her touch as he pants and tries to catch his breath. _ _

_“Yeah,”_ he agrees roughly, his shoulders still trembling from riding out his own release. “Yeah, it was.” _ _

_ _His body leans against her even as he keeps most of his weight on his elbow, trying not to crush her despite knowing that the gem could lift him ten times over. Noticing his hesitance, Spinel tries shuffling out from underneath him to move over on the bed and give him space to lay down next to her, her body shifting against him and brushing against his now sensitive organ in a way that makes him whimper and moan._ _

_ _“Oh! I’m sorry, did you not get there?” Spinel asks worriedly, unaware that he had already cum moments ago and upset that she might not be giving him as good a time as he gave her. ”I can try with my mouth this time if you want-” _ _

_**“No-!”**_ he cuts her off before she fills him with any more bad _(amazing)_ ideas. “That's okay, I pretty much came in my pants already.” He admits to her with a chuckle, only slightly embarrassed as he pushes himself onto his elbows with a shy grin and reaches out to brush a stray hair from her sweat-damp forehead. _ _ __

__

__

_ _“Besides its Universe’s turn anyway.” Steven tells her, already feeling his post-orgasm haze making him just the right amount of sleepy for the pink bastard to take over, his other half practically buzzing with excitement in the back of his mind. _ _

_ _But Spinel, unfamiliar with their arrangement, just cocks her head curiously. “Universe?” _ _

_ _“Oh yea, he wants a taste too, honey.” Steven nods, giving her concerned expression a sleepy smile. “We want to see who you like eating you out best.” _ _

_ _“B-best?” Spinel warbles, feeling her core throb hard at the idea of going for another round. Especially with Universe. Steven had already been so delectably rough with her, but Universe? _ _

_ _Her diamond wouldn't have any mercy on her, that she was sure of. _ _

_ _“But how can I? I-I just came and-” she protests, but Steven just kisses her silent, grinning sharply against her lips when he feels a fresh wave of slick start leaking past his fingers still embedded inside her. Twirling them a bit, he slips his tongue into her mouth when she moans from the movement and lurches her hips forward to try and ride his hand. _ _

_ _“I'm sure you'll find a way, sweetheart. _Good luck.''_ Steven whispers against her lips, pulling back once more. And then, like a switch, Spinel watches with astonishment as Steven's beautiful chocolate eyes turn a startling neon pink, the glow pinning her down with a gaze so intense she felt like prey caught in the eyes of a predator. _ _ __

__

__

_“Ready, Princess?” _Universe asks her with a grin, the cocky diamond already reaching up to push Spinel’s shoulders back down with a steady hand, his other twisting sharply in her already soaking hole till she squealed. _ _

_ _“B-but I-I _can’t,”_ she stutters, face blushing deep red and unsure how after that mind wrecking orgasm she was so soon expected to have another, even as her legs tremble under his motions. It just wouldn't be _possible. _ ____

__

__

_ _But Universe doesn’t seem concerned about her worries, giving her an amused look that bordered on wolfish as he takes in the sight of her so breathless and debauched from just a few twists of his finger. “You _will._ I’m going to make you.” _ _ __

__

__

_ _Which. _Oh._ His confidence sends shivers down her already liquid spine, letting out an embarrassed squeak when she feels a bit more slick dribble out her core that Universe notes with interest. Humming with approval, he curls his fingers and goes straight for that spot inside her, pressing down on it hard and not letting up even as her world goes white and she swears she shakes the foundation of the cloud room with how loud she screams. _ _ __

__

__

_ _“You’re such a good pet. _All mine._ I’m so proud of you.” Universe coos at her, letting up the pressure a bit when her hands begin to desperately scrabble at his arms, clutching the hard muscle of his bicep with desperation as she babbles out pleas for mercy and relief. _ _

__

__

_ _Spinel’s legs won’t stop trembling even when he lets up, her eyes are all watery and glazed over as broken whines continue to leave her mouth. She struggles to move because of how much they’re twitching, not that Universe was letting her go anywhere, her actions only made him smirk even more at his helpless little princess. _ _

_ _The best sound Universe has ever heard is Spinel gasping uncontrollably for him as she cums hard, and it's the only one he wants to hear right now. Seeing his good gem lost to lust and pleasure, her slim grip on reality fading as she makes all those adorable noises for him while her body bends to his will is _exhilarating_ and Universe will never have his fill of it. _ _ __

__

__

_ _Bringing another finger up to Spinel’s opening, Universe looks up from his position between her legs to watch her expression as he slowly pushes them all inside her, taking in her ravished, desperate face with a satisfied grin. _ _

_ _Once they slip all the way inside, he starts to scissor his fingers before leaning down to suck at her clit, wanting to finally get the taste Steven had promised him. Spinel moans loudly when she feels his lips on her, grabbing Universe by his curly hair to buck her hips into his mouth. Unbothered, Universe lets her as he spreads apart her lips with his fingers and continues to eat her out, pushing his tongue deep into her opening and thrusting it in and out with a pleased hum. _ _

_ _He laps eagerly at the wetness and moans at the taste of her pussy on his tongue, pushing in deeper and deeper to savor the addicting taste. Oh, this was _much_ better than just fingering his little dove. In fact, Universe thinks as spinel bucks, moans and grinds mindlessly against his face, riding the constant wave of pleasure he was so easily able to give her with a simple flick of his tongue and twist of his wrist, this might be his new favorite game to play with his pet. _ _ __

__

__

_ _“M-my diamond, please! I’m already so-'' Spinel cries out, tears pooling in the corner of her eyes as she loses herself to the pleasure of his tongue inside her, against her. His thick fingers, stretching her open and thrusting in and out over and over, curling and pressing against that special place inside her until she swore she could see stars. _ _

_ _It feels so fast, but she's already ready to cum again, feeling the burning build of pleasure deep in her gut spike further as her already overstimulated core gets absolutely devoured, Universe taking no heed of her begging please and instead, indulging himself as he wished. She cries and begs some more, calling him _Sir_ and _My Diamond_ on loop as her body quakes and falls apart under his touch, but her pleas fall on deaf ears as Steven’s pink other half takes his fill of her without mercy. _ _____

__

__

_ _Universe knows this is a competition, at least in Steven’s eyes, but personally, the diamond couldn't care less about that right now. He can feel the way Spinels insides tighten around his fingers and tongue, how the soft warm walls inside her shift and coil with pleasure and tension, ready to burst. _ _

_ _Universe knows he can draw this out. He can pull back and give his princess a rest, let her breath and have a moment to recover. But he doesn't feel like it. No, Universe grins, eating out his squealing gem with a fervor, instead, he wants to absolutely **wreck** her. __

** **** **

** **** **

_ _So, instead of responding to her pleas with commands or leniency, Universe chooses to push another finger inside her, curling all four up to rub against the spongy soft part inside her while he twirls his tongue around her clit and gives her dripping pussy one last suck, his own shoulders shaking with pleasure when he feels her thighs tighten around his head to pull him in closer even as her head whips back to let out a desperate, begging squeal. _ _

_ _Spinel screams out his names once more before squirting her juices all over the bottom half of Universe’s face while he continues to lap at the wetness and eat her out till she was practically crying underneath him, her form shaking with full-body tremors until he finally pulled away with one last delicate kiss to her clit. _ _

_ _Grinning, the diamond boy sits back on his heels, taking in the utterly wrecked and debauched sight of his pretty little pet all spread out and panting, her legs still shivering in the aftermath of her second orgasm. He grunts a bit when he feels Steven’s sleepy presence nudge insistently at his mind, moving off his knees to plop beside Spinel and get comfortable before reaching out to tug the still shaking gem onto his damp chest _ _

_ _“So, who was better?” They ask her curiously, unable to keep the possessiveness out of their tone despite how wrecked their orgasms had left them both. _ _

_ _Universe hadn't cum, he hadn't really wanted to, too focused on Spinel and uncomfortable with the sticky mess Steven had made in their jeans to bother, bit even the diamond was worn out from the earlier exertion. _ _

_ _It takes Spinel a few minutes to catch her breath and be able to string together a coherent thought, and even when she does manage it still comes out slurry and thick.“Ya' both were...issa’ a tie.” she says, eyes still glazed over with pleasure _ _

_ _They chuckle at her dreamy tone, amused but unsurprised. “Is that so? Well, how are we supposed to know who's best then?” they tease her, one still slick hand coming up to gently trace patterns on her side as she leans against them and squishes her face tiredly into their naked chest. _ _

_ _Canting her head up a bit to face them, Spinel gives them a tired but mischievous look even as she starts to doze off. _ _

_ _“Well, I guess y’ur both gonna have ta’ keep tryin’ to find out.” She manages to slur out before finally succumbing to exhaustion and passing out in their arms, her eyes delicately fluttering shut. _ _

_ _Steven lets out a surprised laugh but quietly murmurs their agreement, tucking a now asleep Spinel in closer by their side as they wiggle off their cum soaked jeans to get more comfortable next to her, commanding the room to poof them a new comforter and to get rid of the cum-soaked duvet beneath them. _ _

_Well, it seems we’ll have to try again to see,_ Steven thinks at Universe, feeling him agree internally even as their eyelids grow heavy and they let out a yawn, their head settling back onto the pillows. _ _

_Tomorrow?_ His gem half prompts him eagerly, even as he feels Steven’s fatigue leak through their connection and his own mind starts to grow tired._ _

_Yeah, tomorrow._ Steven agrees with a chuckle, letting his eyes slip close as he tilts his head to bury it onto the crown of Spinel's head, slumber finally taking them both. _ _

_ _After all, now that they were armed with Spinel’s permission, there was no reason not to let the game continue. _ _

_May the best Steven win. _


End file.
